


День начинался как обычно

by EvaVerso



Series: Mainline [1]
Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaVerso/pseuds/EvaVerso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Уолли однажды не пришел на командную тренировку, Дик сразу же понял, что с его другом случилось несчастье. Но стоило его найти, как потребовалась помощь не только Лиги Справедливости, но и всей семьи спидстеров.</p>
            </blockquote>





	День начинался как обычно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It All Started Fairly Normally](https://archiveofourown.org/works/955402) by [Kazyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazyre/pseuds/Kazyre). 



> Переведено специально на All Out Big Bang 2016. 
> 
> Хотелось бы выразить огромную благодарность организаторам All Out Big Bang за предоставленную возможность поделиться творчеством в рамках этого мероприятия!  
> Больше спасибо Setan за помощь и поддержку!  
> Большое спасибо Layne за терпение, замечательные иллюстрации и оформление!  
> И, конечно же, Kazyre, автору текста, за такую прекрасную историю! 
> 
> Special thanks for Kazyre for the amazing strories!

День начинался как обычно. Ричард Грейсон проснулся ровно в четыре утра. Последующий час он провел в тренировочном зале бэт-пещеры, посвятив его утренней гимнастике. Почти шестьдесят минут он беззаботно прыгал и кувыркался без давящего присутствия Брюса. Его наставник уехал в офис еще рано утром, подарив Дику хотя бы одно неторопливое начало дня. 

Затем он принял душ, оделся, а на завтрак проглотил целых четыре свежеиспеченных Альфредом банановых маффина. После чего запрыгнул в блестящую черную машину для перемещений по городу, которую Брюс оборудовал надежной армейской броней. По дороге в школу Дик отправил сообщение своему лучшему другу, не забыв подразнить его по поводу трех контрольных, что у того были назначены на сегодня. Спидстер жаловался на них едва ли не половину недели. 

Уолли не ответил. Впрочем, ничего странного в этом не было. Он, должно быть, еще даже не проснулся. В конце концов, разница во времени между штатами Миссури и Нью-Джерси составляла один час. 

Школьный день тоже тянулся вполне обычно. Во время ланча ему на целых полчаса удалось пересечься с Барбарой, а после он вновь продолжил очаровывать своих одноклассников и преподавателей, вежливо притворяясь, будто проявляет хоть немного интереса к изучаемому предмету. К счастью, в два часа дня уроки окончились, и Альфред отвез его обратно в поместье, где Дик посвятил пару часов выполнению домашнего задания, затем быстро перекусил и телепортировался на Гору Справедливости. 

Когда он шагнул в главный зал, на его лице уже светилась типичная ухмылка. 

_"Идентификация: Робин − Би-01"._

Компьютерный голос привлек внимание его друзей и сокомандников. Те постепенно собирались на кухне, общаясь друг с другом. Калдур и Коннер сидели за столом. Перед ними стояло очередное кулинарное творение М`ганн, а сама марсианка при помощи телекинеза мыла посуду и убирала кухонный стол. Судя по всему, Артемида и Уолли еще не появлялись. 

− Привет, ребята, − весело поздоровался Дик, запрыгнув на стул возле края стола и украв с тарелки Супербоя кусочек чего-то синего. Оно жевалось с большим трудом и слегка отдавало яичным салатом, но не оказалось очень уж отвратительным. В последнее время М`ганн пыталась совместить кухни людей и марсиан, но, судя по всему, не слишком преуспела в своих попытках. 

− Робин! − сияя дружелюбием, к нему подлетела М`ганн. Калдур сдержанно поприветствовал его негромким "Здравствуй, мой друг", а Коннер лишь молчаливо кивнул. Впрочем, Робин не ожидал от своих друзей чего-то другого. Они успели обсудить предстоящую тренировку и поболтать об отдельных миссиях со своими наставниками, пока через пятнадцать минут к ним не присоединилась Артемида. А еще спустя пять прибыла Черная Канарейка. 

Когда их наставница пригласила команду в зал для тренировок, Уолли так и не появился. 

Для него это было _нехарактерно_. Всем было известно, что Флэш был большим любителем опаздывать, как и то, что Кид Флэш ненавидел данную привычку своего наставника. Уолли всегда приходил вовремя, если не раньше. Дик включил компьютер на своей перчатке, в который был встроен его мобильный телефон, и проверил входящие. 

Уолли все еще не ответил на его утреннее сообщение. Система также показывала, что он его даже не просмотрел. 

У Дика внутри вспыхнуло ужасно неприятное ощущение, когда он увидел неярко мерцающую цифру ноль на экране входящих. Но он дал себе мысленный подзатыльник и выключил голографический экран. Возможно, Кид Говорун забыл телефон дома. На всякий случай Дик отправил ему еще одно сообщение, щелкнув на кнопки на своей перчатке. 

_"Чувак, где тебя носит? Забыл о тренировке?"_

Ему пришлось переключить свое внимание на ринг для спаррингов, где Дина демонстрировала на Супербое ряд приемов, как освободиться из чужого захвата. Суперсила Коннера являлась преимуществом не дольше пяти секунд, когда Канарейка внезапно вырвалась и швырнула его через голову. Он тяжело приземлился, но вскочил на ноги гораздо быстрее, чем в первые разы, когда Черная Канарейка только начинала обучать их бою. Она еще раз подробно показала им прием и, разбив их на пары, принялась ходить между ними, наблюдая за тренировкой. 

Прошло еще полчаса, а Уолли _по-прежнему_ не объявился. На почте Дика также не было новых сообщений. Наконец, Черная Канарейка устала ждать и сурово поинтересовалась, знает ли кто-нибудь, где он. Она сложила руки на груди и нетерпеливо постучала по полу ногой. 

М`ганн отрицательно покачала головой, лежа на полу, куда мгновением прежде ее бесцеремонно бросила Артемида. 

− Без понятия, − легкомысленно ответила лучница и равнодушно пожала плечами. − Если Кид Говорун захотел отлынить от тренировки, так ему и надо. Он сам будет виноват, если нам придется отскребать его от пола после битвы. 

Дик стиснул зубы, чтобы не огрызнуться в ответ. Он знал, что Артемида сучит только потому, что продолжает упорно отрицать свои чувства к Уолли. Обычно это казалось забавным, но только не сейчас, когда по его коже ползли мурашки, а все инстинкты звенели от тревоги. 

− Я не знаю. Он не отвечает на мои звонки. 

Между глаз Дины появилась легкая морщинка. Она прижала два пальца к уху, активируя коммуникатор. 

− Черная Канарейка Кид Флэшу. Ответь. 

Дик даже не смотрел в сторону Калдура, своего партнера по спаррингу. Его взгляд был прикован к их наставнице, пока она молчаливо ждала ответа. Супербой тоже внимательно прислушивался, и Дик не сомневался, что его товарищ по команде способен расслышать любой звук в наушнике Черной Канарейки. 

− Кид Флэш. _Ответь._

Устало вздохнув, Дина отключила линию связи. 

− Ответа нет. Как и у нас нет больше времени ждать его. Ему придется нагонять, когда он объявится. 

Волнение снова захватило Дика, и ему пришлось крепко стиснуть кулаки. Одно дело, что Уолли не ответил на его сообщения, но он никогда не выходил никуда без своего коммуникатора. 

− Может связаться с Флэшем? − упрямо спросил Коннер, загубив попытку Черной Канарейки возобновить их поединок. − Возможно, в Централ Сити что-то случилось, и ему понадобилась помощь Уолли? 

− Флэша сейчас нет на Земле, он находится на задании вместе с Зеленым Фонарем и Чудо-Женщиной, − ответила она, медленно покачав головой. − Кид Флэш не может быть с ними. 

Услышав это, замерла вся команда. Дик не знал, испытывали ли они такой же страх, что сковывал его, но все точно стали выглядеть более взволнованными, когда не подтвердился единственный вариант, который объяснил бы отсутствие Кид Флэша. Черная Канарейка мгновенно ощутила эту перемену и выпала из своей обычной роли жесткого сержанта-инструктора по строевой подготовке. 

− Слушайте, Бэтмен, конечно, не обрадуется, что я отменяю тренировку, но почему бы вам пока не принять душ, а я снова попытаюсь связаться с Кид Флэшем? − она опустила руку на плечо Супербоя в утешительном жесте и указала большим пальцем другой руки на дверь из тренировочного зала, которая вела к раздевалкам и душевым кабинам. − Я сообщу вам в ту же секунду, как что-нибудь узнаю. 

М`ганн и Калдур немного успокоились и послушно последовали совету. Артемида проворчала себе под нос, что Уолли еще заплатит за то, что из-за него она пропустила такую важную тренировку с одним из лучших мастеров боя Лиги, но в тоже время тон ее голоса утратил обычную резкость. Дику показалось, что в глубине души она тоже ощутила некоторое облегчение. 

Но ни Коннер, ни Дик не сдвинулись ни на миллиметр. 

Прежде чем уйти из тренировочного зала, Черная Канарейка наградила их обоих ободряющей, но понимающей улыбкой. 

− Ты думаешь, что-то случилось, − тихо произнес Коннер, когда они остались вдвоем. 

Это был не вопрос, но Дик все равно кивнул. 

− Просто у меня плохое предчувствие. Он не отвечал мне в течение всего дня. 

− Думаешь, он ранен? 

− Очень надеюсь, что ошибаюсь, − Дик нервно потеребил ткань плаща, чего он не делал с девяти лет. Коннер нахмурился и уставился на него, скрестив руки на своей широкой груди. 

− Он в порядке, − громко заявил Супербой, словно это окажется правдой, раз уж он так решил. − Уолли в порядке. Ты же знаешь, если он попадет в настоящую беду, то побежит и никто его не догонит. 

Дик знал, что так и есть, и он зацепился за эту мысль, как за спасательный круг. 

− Да. Но ведь он не всегда Кид Флэш. Мало ли куда он мог влипнуть, будучи просто Уолли? 

− Возможно, он просто заболел и забыл позвонить, − Коннер ответил Дику столь редкой улыбкой. Робин понимал, что, скорее всего, он просто хотел еще больше подбодрить его, но спокойствие от предыдущих слов, наоборот, испарилось. 

Уолли _не мог_ заболеть. _Спидстеры_ не болели. 

Супербой сразу же почувствовал, что разрушил спокойствие. 

− Сходи прими душ. Я едва вспотел, так что останусь и буду слушать. 

Правда Дик не хотел уходить. 

− Я приду за тобой в ту же секунду, как что-нибудь узнаю, − пообещал Коннер. Дик знал, что значат обещания для клона. Вот почему Коннер так волновался за Уолли: спидстер был первым человеком, который выполнил данное ему обещание, а это было чертовски непросто. Ведь он пообещал ему луну. 

Волнуясь, Дик все же поплелся к душевым, хоть и не обрадовался этому. Его внутренности сжимались от страха, а все тело дрожало от нехорошего предчувствия, будто произошло нечто _ужасное_. Если бы Брюс был рядом, он назвал бы это интуицией. 

Робин разделся возле душевой кабинки и включил прохладную воду. Остальные уже почти закончили приводить себя в порядок, и Дик слышал, как они ходят в раздевалке и общаются притихшими голосами. Он как можно быстрее вымылся и едва вытерся, снова втиснувшись в свой костюм. 

Почти сходя с ума от волнения, Дик включил компьютер на своей перчатке и в который раз проверил сообщения. 

Уолли так и не ответил. 

На долю секунды он едва не утратил свое внешнее спокойствие, но годы тренировок под руководством Бэтмена научили его контролировать свои эмоции. Поэтому, отчаянно пытаясь заглушить возрастающую панику, он выбежал в зал совещаний, где они обычно собирались перед миссиями. 

Там его уже ждала вся команда, включая Черную Канарейку. Хорошим знаком уже было то, что никто не паниковал и не плакал. Однако, все выглядели ужасно озадаченными. 

− Все еще без ответа? − спросил Дик, даже удивившись, что его голос не дрогнул. 

Коннер моментально поймал его взгляд и покачал головой. 

Черная Канарейка завершила очередную попытку дозвониться до Уолли и нахмуренно уставилась на широкий голографический экран над ними. 

− Тянущийся Человек тоже его не видел, − задумчиво протянула она, машинально закусив нижнюю губу. − Я пыталась дозвониться Кид Флэшу домой, использовала все номера для экстренной связи, связалась с союзниками Флэша, которые знают его... В школе сообщили, что сегодня он не появлялся на занятиях. 

− Я не знала, что Уолли знаком с Тянущимся Человеком, − тихо пробормотала М`ганн, оглянувшись на Дика. 

− Когда Флэш только начинал свою карьеру, он порой объединялся с Тянущимся Человеком и Зеленым Фонарем, − также тихо объяснил ей Дик, припомнив свои собственные вопросы о паре спидстеров из Централ Сити, которые он задавал Бэтмену несколько лет тому назад. − Никто из нас не видел этого, но они довольно близки. 

М`ганн открыла было рот, чтобы еще что-то спросить, но внезапно позади них ожил телепорт, и компьютерная система возвестила о прибытии Бэтмена. Дик тут же обернулся и кинул на своего наставника самый отчаянный взгляд, на который был способен, не привлекая внимания остальных. Едва Брюс поймал его взгляд, он тут же слегка напрягся и ускорил шаг. 

− Что случилось? − немедленно потребовал он объяснений. Черная Канарейка опередила остальную команду. 

− Кид Флэш не пришел на тренировку без объяснения причины, и я не могу связаться ни с ним, ни с кем-то другим, кто бы знал, где он, − очень серьезно ответила она. − Все, с кем я говорила, отвечали, что он должен быть здесь. 

Брюс очень внимательно выслушал информацию, прежде чем снова обратить внимание на Дика. На краткий ужасающий миг Робин испугался, что его наставник обвинит Уолли в безответственности и пренебрежении обязанностями, но Брюс был Бэтменом, а Бэтмен никогда не принимал что-либо за чистую монету. 

Он молчаливо интересовался мнением Дика. 

− Мне кажется, случилось нечто плохое, − моментально ответил ему Робин. − Я это _чувствую._

Брюс едва заметно кивнул и направился к большому голографическому компьютеру в центре зала. Его пальцы со знанием дела легли на клавиатуру, и через несколько секунд над их головами развернулся файл об Уолли из базы данных Лиги Справедливости, увеличенный в несколько размеров. 

Его фотография неярко замерцала в естественном полумраке зала. Он широко улыбался с нее, прищурив глаза от восторга, а яркие огненно-рыжие волосы торчали во все стороны, потому что их никак нельзя было уложить при скорости Маха равной пяти. 

Увидев Уолли, пусть даже и на отвратительном снимке в файле Лиги, Дик немного успокоился. Он сделал глубокий вдох и представил, что Уолли стоит рядом с ним. Он в безопасности и не пропал без вести. 

− Компьютер, − отрывисто произнес Брюс. − Определи местонахождение Кид Флэша, кодовый номер Би-03. 

Фотография Уолли переместилась в угол экрана, а в центре возникло изображение вращающегося земного шара. Планета повернулась, открыв вид на Северную Америку, а затем изображение увеличилось на Среднем Западе. Границы мира сузились, и место на экране заняла карта штата Миссури. Рядом с границей штата Канзас замигала маленькая красная точка, и компьютер моментально поместил ее в центр. Изображение замерло. 

− Увеличить изображение, − руки Брюса снова лежали на клавишах. На экране отобразились границы городов. Он щелкнул на очередную кнопку, и точка замигала на названии Централ Сити. 

Внезапно масштабирование изображения остановилось, а в центре экрана возникло сообщение, что дальнейшее отслеживание защищено паролем. Брюс подчинился. 

− Идентификация: Бэтмен. Кодовый номер 02. Пароль 253733-7424273-91939.

Сообщение исчезло, открыв детализированный вид на город. Смазанные цвета стали четкими, и можно было даже разглядеть движущиеся машины на дорогах. Точка, отмечающая местоположение Уолли, располагалась в довольно обширном жилом квартале в пятнадцати милях от границы города. На экране отобразилась сначала целая улица, затем изображение замерло на одном из домов на углу. 

Дик наконец-то смог расслабиться, и едва не рухнул на колени от облегчения. Уолли был дома. С ним все было в порядке. 

Однако, с лица Брюса не исчезло выражение мрачной встревоженности. Его пальцы напечатали несколько команд, и изображение дома исчезло, сменившись другим. На экране можно было разглядеть двор перед домом, судя по всему, с другой камеры, располагающейся _внутри_. 

Хватило всего пары мгновений, чтобы сокомандники Дика догадались о значении нового изображения. Как и ожидалось, первой заговорила Артемида, и ее голос прозвучал очень сердито. 

− Вы установили камеры в его _доме_?! 

− Это мера безопасности, − спокойно объяснил Брюс. Его пальцы переместились к отдельным контроллерам на панели управления. Изображение с камеры дрогнуло и слегка заколебалось, будто устройство парило в воздухе. − Флэш знает о камере, как и родители Кид Флэша. Флэш сам установил ее. 

Для Дика это оказалось новостью. Он задался вопросом, есть ли такие же в поместье, а не только в бэт-пещере. Брюс был слишком большим параноиком, чтобы допустить их отсутствие. 

− В наших домах тоже есть камеры?! − яростно продолжила лучница. 

Не удостоив ее взгляда и проигнорировав вопрос, Брюс продолжил контролировать перемещение радиоуправляемой камеры. Она переместилась в гостиную комнату дома Уолли. Комната выглядела нетронутой, что было хорошим знаком. Однако, несмотря на дневной свет, заливающий комнату, стоящий в углу торшер был включен. Остальная же часть гостиной была такой, какой ее помнил Дик. Он был в гостях у Уолли несколько раз, но обычно все ночевки заканчивались в доме Барри и Айрис. 

При помощи камеры Брюс тщательно осмотрел всю комнату, изучил каждую трещинку в стенах, прежде чем направить ее в сторону кухни. И сердце Дика ухнуло куда-то в пятки. 

Камера переместилась в маленькую столовую, совмещенную с кухней, и показала панорамный вид. Дик заметил знакомые стулья и стол, накрытый на троих. Он был заставлен мисками и тарелками, полными еды, которая выглядела... _увядшей_ , словно стояла здесь уже немалое время. Чашки на столе тоже были полными, но тарелки и приборы оставались чистыми. 

На фоне они могли разглядеть часть кухни. Широкая барная стойка стояла в центре перед холодильником, за ней располагались раковина, кухонный стол и шкафчики. Свет на кухне тоже был включен. Все казалось чистым и сверкающим, как любила миссис Уэст, не считая нескольких кастрюль и сковородок, все еще стоящих на столе, и большого пятна крови рядом с холодильником. 

Брюс мгновенно направил камеру на кухню, и взору открылись еще несколько деталей: мазки крови на столе, лужа крови, натекшая из-за стойки, из-за которой выглядывали чьи-то ноги. Камера обогнула стойку, и ее объектив оказался направлен на пол, где на боку в луже собственной крови лежала миссис Уэст. Дик не видел ее лица, но мог сказать, что она не двигалась. 

М`ганн шумно выдохнула и в ужасе прижала руки ко рту. Все остальные казались слишком поражены, чтобы вообще дышать. Даже Брюс и Черная Канарейка были заметно шокированы, хотя их тренировки и опыт мгновенно позволили им справиться с оцепенением. 

Черная Канарейка вдавила кнопки управления связью со своей стороны компьютера, отправив срочный сигнал.

− Гора Справедливости Сторожевой Башне, прием! 

Через секунду небольшую часть голографического экрана заняла прямая трансляция из комнаты связи Сторожевой Башни. На другом конце находился Мистер Террифик, его лицо, закрытое маской в виде буквы "Т", нахмурилось в беспокойстве. 

− Сторожевая Башня. В чем дело, Черная Канарейка? 

− _Немедленно_ отправь сигнал тревоги всем членам Лиги! − выпалила она. − Вели всем свободным легионерам, находящимся неподалеку от Централ Сити, как можно скорее направиться по данным координатам. Ранен или, возможно, мертв родственник одного из членов Лиги. Немедленно приготовьте медицинский блок! Могут быть еще раненные! 

Дик слышал, что Брюс в тоже время открыл еще один экстренный канал связи, но у него даже не получалось нормально воспринимать происходящее. Кто-то напал на маму Уолли. В последний раз, когда Дик был в гостях у своего друга, она улыбалась и казалась такой веселой. Она даже обняла его и поблагодарила за то, что он такой хороший друг для ее сына, за то, что он его лучший друг. А сейчас она... Означало ли это, что мистер Уэст тоже ранен? Складывалось впечатление, что миссис Уэст лежала на полу уже не первый час. Если никто ее не заметил и не попытался помочь, это значило... Маячок Уолли показывал, что он дома. Почему же он еще не попытался помочь своей маме? Неужели он..? 

− Компьютер, − яростно прорычал Брюс. − Немедленно отправь сигнал тревоги следующим людям: Джей Гаррик, местоположение − Кейстоун Сити, штат Канзас; Макс Крэндал, местоположение − Манчестер, штат Алабама; Джонатан Чэмберс, местоположение − Филадельфия, штат Пенсильвания. Передай следующее сообщение: угроза семье Флэшей. Немедленно отправиться по указанным координатам. 

Мистер Террифик пропал с экрана, занимаясь оповещением членов Лиги. Черная Канарейка попыталась снова связаться с Барри, но ее сигналы все еще не доходили до него. Она бессильно зарычала. 

− Террифик, отправь сообщение Флэшу. Вели ему _немедленно_ возвращаться на планету! 

− Я не могу с ним связаться, Канарейка. Он все еще на Коругаре вместе с Зеленым Фонарем и Чудо... 

− _НЕМЕДЛЕННО!_ − взорвалась Черная Канарейка. Дик едва не вздрогнул от ярости в ее голосе. Конечно же, он видел ее напор в битвах, но сейчас она казалась еще более пугающей. Она выглядела так, словно была готова дотянуться через экран и задушить кого-нибудь. 

Мистер Террифик заколебался, явно ошеломленный ее состоянием.

− Сделаю все, что смогу, − уступил он, прежде чем на линии наступило молчание. 

Когда Черная Канарейка посмотрела на Бэтмена, выражение ее лица было переполнено тревогой. Ее взгляд снова скользнул на экран, где отображалось неподвижное тело миссис Уэст. Дина отступила назад от компьютера, оставив управление, потому что М`ганн уже практически впала в панику, и Черная Канарейка подошла к ней, обняла ее за плечи и прижала юную марсианку к себе. Калдур молча наблюдал за экраном, но выражение его лица стало жестким, а татуировки на его теле ярко мерцали собранной в них силой. Взгляд Коннера же наверняка мало чем отличался от взгляда Дика: наполненный отчаянием и неконтролируемым страхом. Супербой опустил руки на плечи Артемиды, поддерживая ее. Лучница прижала ладони ко рту, ее глаза начали наполняться слезами. 

Брюс стоял к ним спиной, поэтому Дик не мог видеть его лицо, но та срочность и стремительность, с которой он сканировал оставшуюся часть кухни и прилегающую прачечную, сказали Дику, что его приемный отец был потрясен. Камера бегло осмотрела оставшуюся часть первого этажа и направилась к лестнице, ведущей на второй. Именно в этот момент Дику показалось, что наступил конец света. 

Он видел все словно в своеобразной замедленной съемке. Сначала камера показала стопу Уолли, обутую в вызывающий желтый кроссовок с красными шнурками и уродливым красным символом в виде молнии, который нарисовал сам Дик. Эти кроссовки являлись подарком на день рождение от Роя и Олли. Они были сделаны в лаборатории С.Т.А.Р. из абсолютно нового материала, выдерживающего сверхзвуковые скорости. Дик помнил абсолютно каждую деталь в этих ботинках, потому что Уолли был от них в полнейшем восторге, ведь ему больше не приходилось покупать новую пару каждые несколько недель. Он даже возбужденно предложил Дику обзавестись такими же кроссовками, только с символикой Робина, чтобы они могли поменяться левыми ботинками и быть "лучшими друзьями навсегда". Дик тогда назвал его идиотом, потому что идея была абсолютно тупой. Тем более, они носили обувь разных размеров. И да, идея была чертовски тупой. 

Затем показался второй ботинок. Стопы Уолли покоились на разных ступеньках под странными, неестественными углами. В поле зрения появились его ноги: одна была согнута в колене и прижималась к стене возле перилл, другая − повернута на бок и лежала на деревянных ступеньках. Казалось, что его джинсы полностью потемнели от крови. Темная жидкость скопилась в луже на ступеньке, словно она перетекала туда с одной на другую. И когда камера продолжила перемещаться вверх по лестнице, Дик увидел еще больше крови, размазанной повсюду. Рука Уолли свисала со ступеньки. Его испачканные красным пальцы были слегка согнуты и безжизненны, словно у статуи. Остальная часть руки была также неподвижна, а другая его рука покоилась на талии. 

Когда показалось туловище Уолли, Дик отказался поверить, что происходящее − реально. Спидстер был одет в светло-зеленую футболку, которая, по крайней мере, на восемьдесят процентов промокла от крови. Прилипшая к телу ткань была разорвана в трех местах пулевыми ранениями, одно возле левого бедра, а два практически по центру тела. При других обстоятельствах, все внимание Дика оказалось бы навечно приковано к ним, но в этот раз оно сконцентрировалось на большом кухонном ноже, наполовину погруженном в грудь его лучшего друга. 

Затем камера показала оставшуюся часть тела Уолли, распростертого на лестнице в неестественной позе. На основании его шеи было еще одно пулевое ранение. Казалось, что из него натекло больше всего крови. Голова Уолли была повернута на бок и осталась почти нетронутой, не считая нескольких пятнышек засохшей крови на щеке. Его рот был слегка приоткрыт, Дик даже видел его зубы. Как обычно, его яркие волосы торчали во все стороны, а глаза были открыты и смотрели на стену в невидящем шоке − его прекрасные зеленые глаза, чей цвет был самым любимым цветом Дика. 

Они не светились. В уголках его глаз не было морщинок, которые появлялись, когда Уолли широко улыбался. Они не искрились озорством. Они были пустыми, холодными и мертвыми. 

Его глаза были мертвыми. 

_Уолли_ был мертв. 

Дик почувствовал, как пол резко бросился к нему, когда его ноги подкосились. Защитные пластины на коленях громко хрустнули, ударившись об пол, но не настолько громко, как закричала М`ганн. Мир вернулся к нормальной скорости, и Дик расслышал, как плачет Артемида, а Бэтмен что-то кричит Черной Канарейке, после чего та передала М`ганн в объятия Калдура и выбежала из комнаты. 

Камера Брюса продолжала изучать повреждения, но Дик уже не улавливал сути происходящего на экране. Его взгляд оказался прикован к глазам Уолли, он пытался понять, как они могут быть настолько другими... абсолютно безжизненными. 

Затем камера переместилась с тела Уолли выше, на лестничную площадку. Она заглянула в маленькую боковую ванную и пролетела в комнату Уолли, где Дик бывал бессчетное количество раз. К его удивлению, комната оказалась _не пустой_. В изножье кровати, прямо напротив двери, сидел отец Уолли. Он склонил голову, открыв взорам свои выцветшие волосы, и широко расставил ноги, упершись локтями в колени. Утомленно потирая свое лицо одной рукой, другую руку он свесил над полом, крепко сжимая в ней посеребренный пистолет. 

Брюс придвинул камеру еще немного ближе, и тихое гудение устройства оповестило мистера Уэста о его существовании. Он резко вскинул голову и в замешательстве осмотрелся по сторонам, прежде чем заметил парящую камеру. Мрачный взгляд, которым наградил их отец Уолли сквозь объектив, потряс Дика до глубины души. Он не понимал, что происходит. Если мистер Уэст остался целым и невредимым, почему он не вызвал скорую для своей семьи? Если у него было оружие, почему он не защитил их? 

Но внезапно мистер Уэст вскочил на ноги и со сдавленным животным рыком дважды выстрелил в камеру, пока в обойме не закончились патроны. Даже тогда он продолжил яростно нажимать на курок, а затем попытался просто ударить камеру пистолетом. Брюс проворно удерживал устройство вне его зоны досягаемости и переместил его к противоположной стене, откуда можно было увидеть тело Уолли, лежащее на ступенях. 

− _Убирайтесь прочь из моего дома!_ − закричал мистер Уэст в объектив, широко распахнув воспаленные глаза в каком-то безумном порыве. Он обернулся и принялся кричать на тело своего сына, дико размахивая пистолетом в сторону роботизированной камеры. − _Убери их к черту из моего дома!_

Дик все еще не мог осмыслить происходящее. Отец Уолли сошел с ума? Почему он кричит и направляет оружие на своего сына? 

− _Я велел тебе не приводить их сюда! Им запрещено находится в МОЕМ доме!_

Дик не понимал, о ком он говорит. Мистер Уэст не мог видеть их сквозь объектив камеры, и он точно не знал, кто ей сейчас управляет. 

Отец Уолли продолжал неистово кричать на тело своего сына еще какое-то время, прежде чем рухнуть на колени в попытке перевести дыхание. Его лицо пошло красными пятнами, а вены на шее опасно вздулись. 

Внезапно снизу раздался громкий стук по дереву и послышался мужской голос, прокричавший что-то слишком приглушенно, чтобы можно было разобрать слова. Мистер Уэст вскинул голову на звук и с недоверием посмотрел вниз с лестницы, не двигаясь со своего места на полу. Когда не последовало никакого ответа, отчаянный стук повторился. Дик снова услышал неразборчивый мужской голос. 

Затем раздался громкий удар и звук разлетевшегося на куски дерева, прежде чем до камеры донесся характерный свист воздуха, свидетельствующий об использовании суперскорости. 

− Мэри! Руди! Есть здесь кто-нибудь? 

Неразличимая вспышка на высокой скорости пронеслась по всем комнатам первого этажа, сопровождаясь криками "Уолли!" или "Ответь мне, парень!", "Мэри! Руди!". 

Когда все звуки внизу стихли, Дик догадался, что, кто бы это не был, он обнаружил тело миссис Уэст на кухне. 

На несколько секунд все затихло, но затем бледная вспышка появилась у подножия лестницы. Она замерла на месте, и стало возможным разглядеть пожилого мужчину в возрасте около семидесяти лет с темными волосами, тронутыми сединой на висках. Падающая от лестницы тень закрывала его морщинистое лицо, но шок и тревогу, написанные на нем, нельзя было ни с чем спутать. Стоило взгляду его темно-синих глаз упасть на тело Уолли, как он быстро наполнился ужасом. 

− Кто это? − внезапно прохрипел Коннер. Все удивленно уставились на него, и даже сам клон выглядел пораженным тем, что произнес это вслух. 

− Джей Гаррик, − ответил Бэтмен, явно заставляя свой голос звучать спокойно. − Он был первым Флэшем. 

И тем, кого, как знал Дик, Уолли считал своим дедушкой. 

Словно в подтверждении его мысли, Джей медленно поднялся на пару ступенек. Его лицо исказилось от неверия и невероятной муки. Он опустился на одно колено возле Уолли и коснулся его шеи дрожащими пальцами, пытаясь нащупать пульс. Джей осторожно обхватил лицо Уолли руками и повернул его голову так, чтобы тот смотрел в потолок. 

− Уолли..? О, нет, − несчастно простонал он, неуверенно ощупывая ужасные раны, украшающие грудь Уолли. Он ухватился за рукоять ножа, и клинок издал отвратительный чавкающий звук, когда его вытянули из груди. Джей положил его на ступеньку над головой Уолли. Пожилой спидстер медленно помотал головой, будто бы отрицая реальность того, что видел. Он слегка приподнял тело Уолли, обхватил его голову и плечи руками. − Нет... нет, только не ты... о, малыш. Уолли...

В этот момент, услышав имя своего сына и заметив Джея, покрытого его кровью, мистер Уэст снова решил вмешаться. 

− Уолли, я повторял тебе не одну сотню раз, − прорычал он сквозь стиснутые зубы, медленно поднимаясь на ноги. − Держать этих чертовых _уродов_ подальше от моего дома! 

Джей удивленно вскинул голову и, широко распахнув глаза, уставился на отца Уолли. Он явно был больше поражен его видом, чем сказанными словами. 

− Руди?!

Но взгляд пожилого спидстера уже упал на пистолет в руке мистера Уэста, скользнул по его лицу, искаженному гневом. Он переместился на пулевые ранения на груди Уолли, затем снова на мистера Уэста, и, как раз в тот момент, когда возле лестницы внезапно возник еще один спидстер, Джей прошептал. 

− Руди, что ты наделал..? 

Новый спидстер оказался седовласым мужчиной с яркими голубыми глазами, и выглядел примерно одного возраста с Джеем. Он тоже замер, заметив на лестнице троих людей, и шокировано распахнул рот. 

− Что произошло?! 

Джей не обратил на появившегося ни малейшего внимания, вместо этого наградив мистера Уэста самым пугающим взглядом, который когда-либо видел Дик. Он машинально обхватил Уолли за плечи, и голова юного спидстера безжизненно откинулась назад, словно он был тряпичной куклой. 

− _Руди! Что ты наделал?!_

Голос пожилого спидстера стал настолько низким и полным гнева, что мистер Уэст заметно вздрогнул и отступил на шаг, прежде чем собраться с духом и направить пистолет в лицо Джея. Промелькнула вспышка, и второй спидстер оказался на лестнице между мистером Уэстом и Джеем. Он выбил оружие из его руки и наградил отца Уолли таким же разъяренным взглядом. 

− _Ты_ сделал это?! 

Внезапно, в голове Дика что-то словно щелкнуло и разорвалось подобно бомбе. Мистер Уэст, родной отец Уолли, ударил его ножом и застрелил. Дик ощутил, как от абсолютного ужаса распахнулись его рот и глаза. 

− Он заставил меня! − закричал мистер Уэст, выпучив глаза. Слюна брызгала из его рта, словно у бешеной собаки. Он сжался в слабую оборонительную позицию, когда второй спидстер угрожающе придвинулся к нему. − Он все равно был таким неудачником! Таким разочарованием! Он всегда витал в облаках, даже когда был еще ребенком! И считал себя таким одаренным. Все учителя называли его гением, но я знал, что он _настоящий урод_! Нормальный ребенок не может быть настолько умным. А однажды он приперся домой с _"пресвятым"_ мужем моей младшей сестрицы, затем еще хуже − внезапно получил эту суперскорость, и стал еще большим уродом! О, и да! Этот чертов _Аллен_ вроде хотел научить его, как быть "героем", но было больше похоже, что он пытался украсть у меня сына. 

Оба спидстера буквально потеряли дар речи после его слов. Джей опустил взгляд на тело Уолли, по его щекам заструились слезы. Во время проповеди мистера Уэста в доме появился третий спидстер. Он стоял возле лестницы, слушал и смотрел на них, осознавая чудовищность происходящего. Он выглядел немного младше Джея, с вьющимися светлыми волосами и такими же синими глазами. 

Когда мистер Уэст закончил говорить, вновь прибывший спидстер подошел к седовласому и полностью закрыл Уолли и Джея от взгляда камеры. 

− Ты убил своего сына за то, что он был "слишком умным"?!

− _Он не оставил мне выбора! Я пытался исправить его еще с тех пор, как ему было пять, но он не захотел учиться!_ − у мистера Уэста едва ли не пена шла изо рта. 

Второй из прибывших спидстеров устремился к нему, но Джей остановил его словом. 

− Макс! 

Оба впередистоящих спидстера обернулись, открыв для камеры небольшое окно. Джей уже выпрямился, подняв тело Уолли на руки. Голова Уолли была прижата к плечу Джея, но безжизненные глаза по-прежнему устрашающе смотрели в пустоту. Гаррик мрачно глянул на своих товарищей. 

− Макс, возьми Мэри и беги с ней к телепорту из Централ Сити. Она лежит на кухне. Джонни, останься здесь с Руди, пока не прибудет кто-нибудь из Лиги Справедливости. Если с нами связался Бэтмен, значит, они уже в пути. Макс и я доставим Уолли и Мэри в медицинский блок на Сторожевой Башне. Попроси кого-нибудь из Лиги отвести тебя туда после того, как вы сдадите Руди под арест. Если по какой-то причине полицейские доберутся сюда раньше, _не позволяй_ им забрать его. 

− Медицинский блок? − внезапно переспросил седовласый спидстер по имени Макс. 

− Мэри, возможно, еще жива, и я могу попытаться спасти Уолли при помощи оборудования на Сторожевой Башне. 

Услышав это, Дик вскинул голову. 

_"Спасти Уолли"._

Но... ведь он же был мертв? Никто не сможет пережить подобное. Дик внимательно следил за двумя спидстерами, которые, кажется, разделяли его мнение. Макс с жалостью посмотрел на Джея и слегка поник, когда его гнев сменился печалью. 

− Джей... 

− Однажды мне удалось воскресить Барри, когда у него остановилось сердце, − Джей перехватил тело Уолли поудобнее. 

На этот раз светловолосый спидстер посмотрел на него так, будто бы он сошел с ума. 

− То было остановившееся сердце, но _это..._

− Макс, быстрее забирай Мэри, − проворчал Джей, и тот умчался вниз по лестнице без малейшего возражения. − И я серьезно, Джонни. Никто, кроме Лиги, не должен добраться до него. 

− Я понял тебя, старый друг, − Джонни крутанулся на месте и засадил грязным приемом мистеру Уэсту. Тот с громким стоном рухнул на колени. Спустя мгновение, Джей и Уолли исчезли. 

Заметив это, отец Уолли снова закричал в безумном порыве и попытался броситься за ними. Но Джонни нанес ему еще два быстрых удара, и он без сознания растянулся на полу. Пожилой спидстер молча уставился на него с едва сдерживаемым гневом. 

_"Идентификация: Красный Торнадо − 16"._

Когда компьютерная система оповестила о прибытии их первого наставника, обернулась вся команда. Бэтмен тут же оставил управление камерой и побежал к телепорту даже прежде, чем Красный Торнадо вышел из него. Когда его оставили позади, Дика захватил неконтролируемый страх, и он бросился за своим наставником и отцом, схватил его за руку. Брюс обернулся и удивленно посмотрел на него. 

− Робин, останься со своей командой. Я сообщу вам, как только мы узнаем что-то новое. 

− Нет, пожалуйста! − отчаянно попросил он, что было для него совершенно нехарактерно. 

− Я направляюсь на Сторожевую Башню. Ты не можешь... 

− _Пожалуйста,_ − голос Дика понизился до шепота. − Бэтмен, пожалуйста. Он мой лучший друг. Он... он мне как брат. Пожалуйста, позволь мне пойти с тобой. Я _не могу_ ждать здесь. _Пожалуйста..._

Брюс молчаливо сверлил его взглядом в течение пяти секунд, затем взял Дика за плечо и аккуратно подтолкнул в сторону телепорта. Он набрал несколько кодов и команд, прежде чем активировать телепортирующий луч, и бросил взгляд на Красного Торнадо. 

− Будь с командой до получения дальнейший новостей. Скажи им, что оставаться на Горе Справедливости − это приказ. Я сообщу, как только узнаю что-либо новое. 

_"Идентификация: Бэтмен − 02, Робин − Би-01"._

Зал совещаний исчез во вспышке света, и его сменил ярко освещенный медицинский блок на Сторожевой Башне. Прежде чем компьютерная система завершила их распознавание, Брюс уже бежал по коридорам. Дик старался не отставать. Он уже не в первый раз был на Сторожевой Башне и даже помогал Брюсу проектировать несколько систем безопасности, но когда он оказывался на ней, она никогда не переставала поражать его. Правда, в этот раз Дик был не в том состоянии, чтобы испытывать изумление. Он слепо преследовал Брюса в лабиринте коридоров, слишком поздно осознав, что, должно быть, плачет − если так можно было сказать по взволнованным взглядам членов Лиги, мимо которых они пробегали. Он застенчиво вытер лицо и едва не уткнулся Брюсу в спину, когда тот остановился возле дверей операционной номер 1F. 

Дик поднял на него вопросительный взгляд и заметил двух женщин, сидящих рядом друг с другом на стульях возле палаты. Одна из них, Черная Канарейка, тоже обратила на них внимание и глянула в их сторону, как только они приблизились. Дина была без своей синей куртки: она сняла ее и накинула на плечи женщине, сидящей возле нее, которая ссутулилась и дрожала от сотрясавших ее рыданий, пока Черная Канарейка старалась ее успокоить. Хоть ее лицо и было закрыто руками, Дик узнал ее в любом случае. У нее были такие же рыжие волосы и зеленые глаза, как и у ее племянника. 

Тетя Уолли, Айрис. 

Разумеется, за кем еще должна была отправиться Черная Канарейка. 

− Бэтмен, − с нахмуренным видом Дина поднялась со стула, чтобы поприветствовать их. 

Айрис подняла взгляд и тоже вскочила на ноги, приблизившись к Брюсу с такой храбростью, на которую отваживались лишь немногие члены Лиги, не то, что гражданские. 

− Вы что-нибудь знаете? Кто с ним так поступил?! 

Не желая скрывать правду, Брюс посмотрел ей прямо в глаза и ответил. 

− Его отец. 

На ее лице расцвели недоверие и удивление, и Айрис отступила на несколько шагов. Черная Канарейка шокировано распахнула рот и быстро заморгала, покачав головой, чтобы прояснить сознание. 

− _Что?!_

− Джей и Макс прибежали с ними всего несколько минут назад, − возразила Айрис. − Будь это правдой, они бы мне сказали! 

− Уолли один раз ударили ножом в грудь и в него выстрелили четыре раза, − спокойным голосом терпеливо пояснил Брюс. − Твой брат держал пистолет. 

Айрис задушено вскрикнула. Дик заметил, что у нее едва не подкосились колени, но она оперлась одной рукой о стену, упрямо удержав себя на ногах. Вытерев лицо другой рукой, она рвано выдохнула, пытаясь успокоить себя. 

− Но зачем моему брату так вредить своей семье? Он любит Мэри больше всего на свете. И Уолли... Боже, _Уолли же его_... 

− Судя по тому, как его отец кричал на его тело, и тому, что он сказал, он, самое меньшее, весьма жестоко обращался с Уолли еще с тех пор, как тот был маленьким ребенком, − парировал Брюс, не позволив гневу просочиться в свой голос, чтобы попытаться заставить ее понять. − Многое из того, что он сказал, указывает на домашнее насилие, и я _обязательно_ займусь расследованием этого дела, как только Рудольфа Уэста доставят сюда. 

Айрис медленно покачала головой, явно больше испытывая мучительное неверие, чем пытаясь отрицать слова Бэтмена. Она произнесла почти шепотом. 

− Насилие... Уолли _никогда ничего_ не говорил о таком... _Мэри_ бы не позволила никому причинить боль ее сыну... 

Словно больше не в состоянии справляться с навалившейся информацией, она рухнула обратно на стул. Черная Канарейка, обняв Айрис за плечи, очень тихо ответила. 

− Это ничего не доказывает. Девять из десяти случаев насилия над детьми остаются без свидетелей. Если Руди был настолько хорошим актером, что смог обмануть тебя и Флэша, его мама могла ни о чем не догадываться. 

Услышав геройское имя своего мужа, Айрис снова подняла взгляд. 

− Вы ничего не слышали о том, как далеко от Земли находится Барри? 

− Мы прибыли сюда с Горы Справедливости, − Брюс с сожалением покачал головой. Пытаясь справится с сильным волнением, Айрис потерла виски. 

− Когда я доставила сюда Айрис, у Террифика были новости, − негромко доложила Брюсу Черная Канарейка, продолжая ласково поглаживать Айрис по спине. − Журнал регистрации входящих сообщений Сторожевой Башни зафиксировал сообщение от Дианы, которое поступило семь часов назад. Она доложила, что они возвращаются на Землю. Мы все еще не можем с ними связаться, но Террифик вычислил, что при максимальной скорости передвижения Хэла с двумя пассажирами они должны находиться на расстоянии полутора часов полета от Башни. Но пока они не доберутся сюда, они не будут знать о произошедшем. 

Брюс молча кивнул, приняв информацию к сведенью. Он опустил свою тяжелую руку на плечо Дика и подвел его к одному из стульев. 

− Подожди здесь моего возвращения. Джей Гаррик и Макс Меркурий пытаются спасти Уолли, и им _нельзя_ мешать. Д`жонн тоже здесь, как и Доктор Миднайт. Они делают все, что могут. 

Дик кивнул, сосредоточив внимание на своем отце. 

Тот активировал коммуникатор в своей маске. 

− Супермен только что прибыл на Сторожевую Башню вместе с Уэстом. Я собираюсь допросить его и выяснить все, что смогу, а затем вернусь, − и через секунду он исчез за углом с тихим шорохом своего плаща. Дик дождался, пока затихнут его шаги, затем повернулся к тете Уолли. 

Черная Канарейка кивнула ему, приглашая придвинуться ближе, поэтому он опустился на стул по другую от Айрис сторону и нерешительно взял ее за руку. Ощутив прикосновение, она подняла на него взгляд и бесцветно улыбнулась ему. Дик попытался улыбнуться в ответ, но не был уверен, что ему это удалось. Казалось, его лицо будто одеревенело. Айрис протянула руку и погладила его по волосам, что до боли в сердце напоминало то, как успокаивала его мама, когда он был маленьким. 

− Я рада, что ты здесь, Робин. 

Дик не знал, что ответить. Он боялся, что на разговоры у него не осталось никаких сил, поэтому он просто сжал руку Айрис и слушал ее голос. 

− Ты такой хороший друг для Уолли... ты и Рой, − тихо произнесла она. Услышав упоминание о Рое, Дик напрягся и вскинул голову. Кто-нибудь сообщил ему? Он придет в бешенство, если юный спидстер, которого он считал своим младшим братом, умрет, а он узнает об этом последним. Черная Канарейка поймала его взгляд и едва заметно кивнула, сообщив, что Зеленая Стрела уже ищет его. − Я была так счастлива, когда родился Уолли. Мне тогда было всего лишь тринадцать, и я ужасно хотела стать тетей. А Мэри очень хорошо к этому относилась. Она позволяла мне носить его на руках едва ли не постоянно и приходить повидаться с ним, когда мне этого хотелось. Когда я повзрослела и стала жить отдельно, Мэри разрешала ему ночевать у меня почти каждые выходные. Я думала, они с Ру... Думала, что на самом деле они радовались бесплатной сиделке, но мне так нравилось проводить как можно больше времени со своим племянником. 

Айрис умолкла на несколько долгих минут, и Дик воспользовался временем, чтобы поразмышлять об ее словах. Он помнил рассказы Уолли о том, насколько близок он был со своей тетей. Он даже называл ее своей второй мамой. 

− Когда я вышла замуж, я была так счастлива, что они с Барри смогли подружиться. В первые выходные, когда Уолли оставался у нас, Барри сводил его в научный музей, и мой племянник оказался покорен, − снова начала Айрис, и Дик даже улыбнулся. Он мог во всех деталях представить, как десятилетний Уолли умничает во время посещения музея. − Затем он узнал, кем на самом деле является его дядя, а когда произошел тот случай... Я почувствовала, что его жизнь полностью переменилась с того момента. Оказалось, что я не знала его настолько хорошо, как думала, потому что _никогда_ не видела его настолько счастливым до того дня, как он обрел силы. Я помню тот момент, когда мне позвонили и сообщили, что он в больнице. Я даже убежала с оперативного рабочего задания, ведь была в полном ужасе, думая, что мой маленький мальчик умрет в возрасте десяти лет. Боже, бедный Барри никак не мог _перестать_ винить себя. И вот тогда, впервые за долгие годы я осознала, что хотела быть не тетей Уолли, а его мамой. Я так его люблю, и это дополняет тот факт, что мы выглядим почти одинаково. Иногда, когда мы гуляем вместе, некоторые прохожие действительно принимают меня за его _маму..._

Она снова замолчала, и у Дика возникло ощущение, что она прокручивает все эти мгновения в своей голове. Казалось, что по большей части Айрис разговаривала сама с собой, но Дику нравилось такое положение вещей. Ему было гораздо проще сидеть и слушать, как она предается воспоминаниям, чем страдать по тому факту, что сердце его лучшего друга больше не билось. 

Подобным образом прошел целый час, прежде чем у них появились новости о состоянии Уолли. У Дика затекли ноги, а рука, которую сжимала Айрис, онемела. Черная Канарейка сидела, наклонившись вперед. Сложив руки, она упиралась в них лбом, словно бы молилась. Дик собирался уже встать и в четвертый раз размять ноги, когда двери палаты открылись, и оттуда вышли Джей и Марсианский Охотник. При их появлении все тут же вскочили на ноги. Дик задержал дыхание, отчаянно пытаясь прочитать выражение лица Д`жонна. 

Но ему не нужно было даже пытаться. Сожаления, написанного на лице Джея, было достаточно, чтобы ответить на все вопросы. Они даже могли не сообщать ему, что произошло. 

Они не смогли вернуть к жизни его лучшего друга. 

− Айрис... − Джей приблизился к ней. На его лице было написано горе, а из глаз струились слезы. − Мне так жаль...

− Нет, − она попыталась отстраниться от него, отчаянно мотая головой. Ее лицо исказилось от боли разбитого сердца. − Джей, скажи мне, что у вас получилось. Пожалуйста... 

− Мне так жаль, − он обнял ее как можно крепче, и Айрис вцепилась в него, сотрясаясь в сокрушительных рыданиях. 

− Я сочувствую вашей потере, − заговорил Д`жонн в своей слишком уж официальной манере. − Доктор Миднайт и я сделали все, что смогли для его спасения. Мы заменили свернувшуюся кровь в его венах свежей... 

Черная Канарейка посмотрела на него и резко покачала головой. Она подошла к Дику и опустила теплую руку на его плечо. 

− Не сейчас, Д`жонн. Пожалуйста. 

А Дик понимал, что больше не может дышать. Он чувствовал, как поднимается и опускается его грудь, но вместе с воздухом не приходило никакого привычного облегчения. Его череп заполнил странный звон, и у него возникло внезапное ощущение, будто его сердце в тисках сжимает сам Супермен. Он даже не сообразил, что у него началась паническая атака, пока Черная Канарейка не опустилась перед ним, обхватив его лицо ладонями, и заглянула ему в глаза своим спокойным, но неотступным взглядом. 

− Дыши, Робин, − спокойно уговаривала она его. − Сделай глубокий вдох. 

Он попытался последовать ее совету, но честно не мог сказать, получалось ли у него. Теперь в его ушах возникло странное гудение, которое он не мог объяснить. 

− Мне жаль, − она стерла с его щек слезы, струящиеся из-под маски. − Потерять своего лучшего друга... Это... 

Гудение воздуха стало громче, и все развернулись в сторону коридора, откуда оно доносилось. Спустя секунду рядом с ними резко замерла красная вспышка, превратившись во Флэша. Он вибрировал так сильно, что казалось, будто он сейчас рассыплется на малейшие частицы. 

Когда Флэш заметил их, Джей отступил от Айрис, и Барри невозможно быстро оказался возле своей жены, откинул капюшон с маской. На его лице застыло отчаяние. Барри взял Айрис за руки и напряженно уставился на нее, в его голубых глазах все еще мелькали искры энергии. 

− Его больше нет, − едва смогла прошептать Айрис. Барри повернул голову и взглянул на пожилого спидстера, ища подтверждение ее словам. Джей печально кивнул. 

− Где он? − наконец спросил Барри. Его голос был задушенным и содранным и не имел ничего общего с приятным, невозмутимым среднезападным говором, с которым Дик привык ассоциировать дядю своего лучшего друга. 

− Здесь, − Джей толкнул двойные двери, приоткрыв их. Он спокойно ждал, пока его преемник не оглянется на свою жену, чтобы оценить ее состояние. 

Но Айрис отпустила руки Барри и подтолкнула его в сторону дверей, все еще вздрагивая от душевной боли. 

− Иди. Пожалуйста. Кто-нибудь из нас должен быть с ним. 

И Джей, и Барри исчезли за дверьми. Прежде чем Дик осознал, что вообще двигается, он вырвался из хватки Черной Канарейки и проскользнул в медленно закрывающиеся двери до того, как кто-либо успел остановить его. Он устремился за обоими Флэшами, но замер перед операционной, в которую они забежали. Вместо этого он скользнул в смотровую комнату рядом с ней, надеясь, что его никто не заметит. 

Это оказалось ошибкой. В смотровой находился Макс Меркурий. Он стоял, тяжело прислонившись к стене, и с изможденным сожалением смотрел через стеклянную перегородку, разделяющую комнаты. Седовласый спидстер уставился прямо на Дика, когда тот подступил к стеклу, приворожившему его внимание своим ужасом. Дик увидел Уолли. Тот безжизненно лежал на накрытом простыней операционном столе. Его глаза невидяще смотрели в потолок, и Дик быстро отвел взгляд, не в силах смотреть на пустоту в них. Футболка была срезана с него, а кровь с шеи и верхней части туловища − смыта. Каким-то образом, раны от пуль и ножевое ранение были затянуты − с такого расстояния Дик не мог точно сказать − а в горло была введена эндотрахеальная трубка и закреплена во рту. Ко сгибу одной руки оказался подведен шланг капельницы, а к другой была подключена система переливания крови. Ряд контрольных датчиков был присоединен к его грудной клетке и кончикам пальцев, но все мониторы отображали одинаковую ровную линию. Ни пульса, ни мозговой активности... ни дыхания, ни смеха, ни глупых шуток и бесконечного кокетства, ни игривых подколок, ни улыбок. Дик знал все, что делало Уолли тем, кем он был, и сейчас все это исчезло. 

− Робин, верно? − внезапно спросил Макс, вырвав Дика из его транса. Он коротко кивнул, чувствуя, как по его лицу катятся слезы. − Не следует тебе на это смотреть. 

Тем не менее, он не сделал ни малейшей попытки прогнать Дика. Макс просто повернулся обратно к стеклу и щелкнул выключателем рядом с ним, активируя динамик, соединяющий комнаты. Они вместе молча наблюдали, как Барри подошел к своему племяннику. 

За долю секунды Барри был возле операционного стола и протянул сильно дрожащую руку, чтобы коснуться щеки Уолли. Дик мог только догадываться, каким холодным он был в этот момент. Барри аккуратно убрал волосы Уолли со лба и с потерянным выражением оглядел затянувшиеся раны. 

− Уолли... − тихо выдохнул он. Динамик, встроенный в стену, слегка искажал его голос. − Малыш, кто..? Кто сделал это с тобой? 

Дик повернулся к Максу и с недоверием уставился на него. Никто не рассказал Барри? Макс только медленно покачал головой. 

− Не нужно ему знать этого прямо сейчас. Пусть побудет рядом с Уолли столько, сколько ему потребуется, прежде чем мы отправим его на тропу войны. 

Доктор Миднайт встал рядом с хирургическим столом по другую сторону от Барри. Он молчаливо наблюдал, как Флэш склонил голову и крепко обхватил ладонь Уолли своими. Затем Барри коротко, но решительно кивнул. 

− На его теле было обнаружено четыре пулевых ранения: одна пуля прошла навылет, но остальные три пришлось удалять. Одна из пуль задела почку, другие две пробили левое легкое и повредили его довольно серьезно. Я восстановил оба органа, и также мне удалось закрыть ножевую рану глубиной 88 миллиметров, задевшую правое легкое. Четвертая пуля пробила его горло. И хотя пуля прошла навылет, она задела яремную вену и разорвала трахею. Это и оказалось смертельным ранением. Учитывая скорость его сердцебиения, он за секунды потерял слишком много крови, − Доктор Миднайт описывал все с медицинской дотошностью. К чести Барри, он воспринял информацию гораздо лучше, чем ожидал от него Дик. Он даже задался вопросом, не потому ли это, что Барри работал судебно-криминалистическим экспертом и привык видеть мертвые тела. Но вряд ли он был готов увидеть своего племянника на хирургическом столе перед собой. Дик не видел его лица, но заметил, как Барри нежно проводил большим пальцем руки, затянутой в перчатку, по костяшкам Уолли. 

− Трупное окоченение уже разрешилось, потому предположительное время смерти наступило между пятнадцатью и восемнадцатью часами назад, учитывая сложные временные рамки, − продолжил Доктор Миднайт. При этих словах Барри вздрогнул, оперся локтями о хирургический стол и закрыл глаза рукой. Джей тут же оказался рядом с ним, коснулся его плеча в ободряющем жесте. Миднайт наградил их обоих сожалеющим взглядом и дал Барри несколько мгновений, чтобы переварить информацию, а затем продолжил. − Мы с Д`жонном заменили свернувшуюся кровь в его венах и начали также внутривенно вводить питательные вещества, надеясь дать его телу хоть какую-то энергию. После чего мы начали вручную прокачивать кровь через его сердце и мозг, пытаясь восстановить сердечный ритм. 

Внезапно сквозь пол просочился Д`жонн и медленно переместился к изножью хирургического стола, частично закрыв Уолли от Дика.

− Мы не были уверены, каким окажется результат наших попыток, ведь Кид Флэш оставался полностью мертвым в течение многих часов, пусть клетки его тела и не проявили ни единых признаков некроза и разложения. 

− Не имеет значения, − поспешно произнес Доктор Миднайт, очевидно беспокоясь, что безэмоциональные слова Д`жонна могут еще больше расстроить Барри. − Нам удалось запустить его сердце дважды: сначала в течение первых нескольких минут, а второй раз − еще через двадцать, но оба раза оно прекратило биться через считанные секунды. 

Внезапно Барри уставился на главного врача Лиги в ошарашенном замешательстве. 

− Вам удалось заставить его сердце биться? 

− Всего лишь на мгновение, но да. Мы продолжали попытки воскресить его, но не смогли заставить его сердце биться самостоятельно в третий раз, − Миднайт замолчал и в уважительном жесте сложил руки за спиной. − Честно говоря, я поражен, что нам с Д`жонном удалось достичь даже такой незначительной реакции. Я надеялся, что этого будет достаточно, но, к сожалению, повреждения, нанесенные его телу, оказались слишком сильны. Прими мои глубочайшие сожаления, мой друг. 

Барри очень осторожно опустил руку Уолли обратно на хирургический стол, и его полностью растерянный взгляд сменился враждебным. В его голубых глазах вспыхнул гнев, и Доктор Миднайт нерешительно напрягся в ответ. Барри стряхнул с плеча руку Джея и медленно обогнул стол со стороны ног Уолли. 

− Вам удалось заставить его сердце биться _дважды_... и после этого вы сдались? 

И Миднайт, и Д`жонн удивленно отступили на пару шагов. 

− Барри... − попытался успокоить его Джей. 

Доктор Миднайт в защитном жесте приподнял руки. 

− Мы пытались его вернуть в течение сорока минут. Аллен, я клянусь тебе, что сделал абсолютно все, что было в моих силах, для спасения твоего племянника. Но этого оказалось недостаточно, и было уже слишком, слишком поздно. 

Внезапно Макс рядом с Диком напрягся и просочился в операционную прямо через стекло как раз в тот момент, когда Барри оттолкнул Миднайта от операционного стола. Это произошло гораздо быстрее, чем смогли уловить глаза Робина. Что Джей, что Макс попытались остановить Барри, но весьма нерешительно. Один из спидстеров опустился возле врача, чтобы помочь ему встать. 

− Аллен, я знаю, что ты скорбишь, − Миднайт не стал обижаться. − Но есть же... 

− Если вам удалось заставить его сердце биться дважды, значит мы сможем сделать это снова, − яростно прорычал Барри. Он выскочил из комнаты и спустя мгновение вернулся к Уолли, сжимая в руке какой-то шприц. − Джей, начни делать непрямой массаж сердца. Поддерживай ритм в соответствии с ритмом _наших_ сердец. Я попытаюсь привести его в сознание электрическим разрядом. 

Джей подбежал к столу и немедленно начал делать массаж сердца со скоростью в три раза быстрее, чем когда-то учили Дика.

− У тебя есть идея? 

Барри с легким гудением снова начал вибрировать, принимаясь быстро тереть ладони одну о другую, создавая статический заряд. Электричество начало потрескивать вокруг его рук уже через секунды. 

− Да. И я буду _пытаться_ , пока он не очнется. 

Без единого слова Макс снова подключил Уолли к системе вентилирования легких, включил все мониторы и отступил на пару шагов, наблюдая за происходящим. Комнату наполнил пронзительный писк. 

Буквально на секунду Джей прекратил массаж сердца и подвинулся, чтобы Барри мог положить одну руку на правую сторону груди Уолли, а другую − слева на ребра. Он сильно нажал, и все тело Уолли резко дернулось от электрического разряда. Мониторы зарегистрировали скачек коротким писком, но затем снова затихли. Барри убрал руки и тут же принялся создавать очередной заряд, а Джей возобновил реанимационные действия. 

Д`жонн, без единого слова покинул комнату, просочившись обратно сквозь пол. Доктор Миднайт же как можно быстрее бросился к хирургическому столу, но Макс преградил ему путь. 

− Флэш, − упрямо воззвал он через плечо Макса. − Задумайся хотя бы на мгновение! Даже учитывая, что то, что ты пытаешься сделать, в принципе невозможно, к его мозгу _слишком_ долго не поступал кислород! И я сейчас говорю о неизлечимых повреждениях! Если он каким-то чудесным образом воскреснет, то все равно останется овощем. 

− Я _не сдамся_! − яростно огрызнулся Барри, снова меняясь местами с Джеем, отправляя в сердце Уолли еще один разряд. Юный спидстер снова дернулся, и Джей прождал короткое мгновение, прежде чем возобновить массаж сердца. Миднайт молчаливо наблюдал за их действиями и наконец сдался, отойдя в сторону. 

Почти целый час Барри и Джей без остановок продолжали свои методичные действия, в течение которого Макс дважды заменил пакеты для внутривенного вливания согласно указаниям доктора Миднайта. К этому времени Дик уже просто прилип к стеклу. Он не моргал по несколько минут, и его глаза щипало от боли. Кожу на лице будто стянуло из-за засохших слез, но Дик игнорировал неприятные ощущения и ждал. Барри отправил очередной разряд в сердце Уолли, и Джей протянул руки к его груди, но замер, когда монитор пискнул три раза. Все в комнате развернулись, чтобы взглянуть на него, и Дик широко распахнул глаза. 

Когда монитор запищал снова, никто в тот момент больше не касался Уолли. В отчаянье Дик ударил обоими руками по стеклу сильнее, чем хотел бы, и смотрел, затаив дыхание, как сердце его лучшего друга начало биться слабо, но самостоятельно. 

Барри отреагировал быстрее молнии. Он схватил шприц, который принес ранее, и воткнул иглу прямо в грудь своего племянника, нажав на поршень, пока шприц не опустел, затем выдернул иголку. Эффект последовал незамедлительно. Тело Уолли скрутило в жестких судорогах, он зажмурил глаза, но через мгновение распахнул их вновь, издав задушенный вздох, который быстро перерос в искаженный агонией крик. И Макс, и Джей казались слишком ошарашенными происходящим, но Барри лихорадочно поспешил к Уолли, чтобы удержать его дергающиеся конечности. 

− Уолли! − хрипло выкрикнул он, пытаясь привлечь внимание своего племянника и успокоить его. Однако, Уолли будто бы не понимал, что происходило. Он яростно давился пластиковой трубкой в своем горле и слепо метался на хирургическом столе, словно испытывая дикую боль. ЭКГ в тоже время отмечало неровные скачки его пульса: он-то повышался, то замедлялся. Но когда судороги Уолли начали затихать, беспорядочный писк монитора тоже пошел на спад. 

− Нет, Уолли! Не уходи! Оставайся со мной! − безумно умолял Барри. Он удерживал голову Уолли прямо, чтобы тот не смог навредить себе, но хаотичные движения юного спидстера постепенно затихали, и его сердце снова остановилось. По телу Дика пробежал мороз, когда он увидел, как закрылись глаза его лучшего друга, а голова с негромким стуком безжизненно упала обратно на стол. Все мониторы перестали пищать одновременно. Уолли просто снова умер. 

Казалось, в этот момент отчаяние переполнило Барри. Издав душераздирающий крик, он ударил кулаком по столу и стиснул зубы. Каким-то образом он заставил себя успокоиться, затем снова на пару мгновений исчез из комнаты и вернулся с несколькими новыми шприцами, наподобие того, что он только что использовал. Возможно, в них содержался концентрированный адреналин. 

− Джей, − выпалил он, заняв место пожилого спидстера и начав опять делать массаж сердца. − Ему нужна еда. Капельница не дает ему достаточно питательных веществ для образования энергии. Ему нужно что-то более плотное для запуска обмена веществ. 

Джей выскочил из комнаты, а ошеломленный Доктор Миднайт подошел ближе, чтобы убрать аппарат искусственного дыхания и трубку из горла Уолли. Когда через пару секунд Джей вернулся, он протянул Доктору Миднайту упаковку чего-то похожего на яблочное пюре или жидкой еды наподобие его и возобновил массаж сердца, чтобы Барри мог в это время создавать электрические разряды. 

Именно в этот момент в смотровую комнату без предупреждения вернулся Макс и бесцеремонно схватил Дика, устремившись к дверям палаты, через которые Робин проскочил сюда. 

− Нет, подожди! − он принялся отчаянно сопротивляться, пытаясь заставить пожилого спидстера вернуть его туда, где был Уолли. − Я хочу остаться с ним! 

− Нет, − твердо ответил Макс и схватил Дика за плечи, заглянув ему в глаза. − Ты видел, что произошло. Мы снова потеряли его. 

Дик открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что Барри и Джей определенно не собирались сдаваться, но Макс заставил его замолчать, прижав руку к его губам. 

− Даже _если_ у них все получится, − мрачно продолжил он. − Подобное может повториться еще не один раз, прежде чем что-либо изменится. И нет никакой причины тебе наблюдать, как Уолли умирает снова и снова. Ты не понимаешь, что это сделает с тобой. 

Дик не знал, что ответить. Он не знал, как убедить дружелюбного героя, что сможет все выдержать − что с ним все будет в порядке, пока он будет оставаться рядом с Уолли. Он просто хотел быть рядом со своим другом, хотел сделать _хоть что-нибудь_ для него, даже просто находиться рядом. Но правда заключалась в том, что на самом деле он не знал, _сможет ли_ он это выдержать. Поэтому он промолчал и позволил Максу открыть перед ним двери. Дик медленно вернулся в зону ожидания, сверля взглядом свои ботинки и ощущая, как все силы мира тянут его развернуться и устремиться обратно к Уолли. И вместе с тем, ему было также страшно остаться там и продолжить наблюдать. 

Когда он, наконец, поднял взгляд, то подскочил от удивления. Все стулья в зале ожидания оказались заняты, и еще больше героев просто сидели на полу или стояли в переполненном коридоре. На ближайших к двери стульях сидела тетя Уолли, которая выглядела так, словно не двигалась с того момента, как он ушел, и пожилой светловолосый спидстер, который оставался в доме Уэстов, чтобы проследить за отцом Уолли. Рядом с Айрис сидели Черная Канарейка и Зеленая Стрела, а напротив них − Тянущийся Человек и оба Зеленых Фонаря. Стюарт негромко разговаривал со светловолосым спидстером. Дик вспомнил, что Джей называл его "Джонни". Хэл же, закрыв глаза, склонился над своими коленями, а руками нервно вцепился в волосы. Сбоку, в коридоре, Дик заметил Брюса, который разговаривал с Суперменом, и Робин мог вспомнить лишь считанное количество раз, когда великий герой казался настолько разозленным. 

"Все верно", − подумал он. Кларк был одним из тех, кто должен был доставить отца Уолли на Сторожевую Башню, и, должно быть, он присутствовал во время последующего допроса. 

Но, несмотря на то, насколько пугающим казался Супермен в это мгновение, он не имел ничего общего с Роем. 

Неуравновешенный лучник возбужденно расхаживал между собравшимися героями. Он был облачен в костюм Красной Стрелы только наполовину, словно его наставник нашел его как раз в тот момент, когда он одевался. Верхняя черно-красная часть костюма отсутствовала, торс Роя закрывал лишь ультратонкий бронежилет, который обычно он носил под одеждой. На руке также не хватало защитной краги, а за спиной − колчана со стрелами. При обычных обстоятельствах Дик бы принялся безжалостно дразнить рыжеволосого лучника о столь постыдном внешнем виде. Однако, Дик мог только представить, как должно быть сильно запаниковал Рой, когда услышал новости. Стоило только взглянуть на его лицо, искаженное смесью гнева и беспокойства, чтобы это понять. И это было совсем не смешно. 

Дверь позади Дика закрылась с громким щелчком, заставляя все взгляды обратиться на него. Робин же моментально посмотрел в глаза Брюсу. Он ожидал, что его наставник будет разочарован невыполнением его приказа, но тот казался не разозленным, а, наоборот, сильно обеспокоенным его появлением. Должно быть, в тот момент Дик выглядел просто ужасно. 

Айрис и Хэл тоже обратили на него внимание. Оба выглядели так, словно собирались что-то спросить, но внезапно Рой сменил направление своих шагов и подошел прямо к нему. Он грубо схватил Дика за плечи. 

− Что там происходит? Уолли в порядке? 

Когда Харпер заговорил, его голос был низким и яростным, но в нем промелькнули истеричные нотки, отчего его наставник тут же вскочил на ноги. Дик заколебался и неуверенно взглянул на тетю Уолли. Макс не сказал ему, что следует сообщить собравшимся. Должен ли он рассказать им то, свидетелем чего он стал: как Уолли воскрес лишь для того, чтобы снова умереть? Он даже не знал, смогут ли Барри, Джей и Доктор Миднайт воскресить его в очередной раз. Должен ли он дать Айрис ложную надежду, если ничего не сработает? Или же ему стоит лучше помолчать, пока они не узнают наверняка? 

Айрис смотрела на него большими грустными глазами, и Дик онемело покачал головой. 

− Я не знаю... − прошептал он. Свирепый гнев Роя неожиданно исчез, и он стал выглядеть так, как Дик чувствовал себя внутри. Беспомощным, напуганным и... _маленьким_. За всю его карьеру героя у Дика было всего лишь несколько раз, когда он чувствовал, что не может с чем-то справится. Сейчас был именно такой случай. 

И на этот раз никакой суперзлодей не имел к этому ни малейшего отношения. 

Дик позволил Рою притянуть его к себе и обнять за шею. Он благодарно оперся о крепкое тело Роя, закрыл глаза и отдал весь контроль в руки своего названного брата. Рой подвел его к стулу рядом с Хэлом и заставил сесть. Сам же встал рядом с Диком и обхватил его плечи в защитном жесте. Хэл протянул руку и легонько коснулся колена Дика, сжал его, подбадривая. На нем не было маски, и Дик мог видеть его усталые карие глаза. Хэл слабо и притворно улыбнулся ему и продолжил мрачно сверлить взглядом двойные двери. Дик понимал, насколько был вымотан выдающийся Зеленый Фонарь. Он только что вернулся из полета через всю Вселенную после двухдневной миссии, а по прибытию узнал, что, пока их не было, убили племянника его лучшего друга. 

Наконец, Хэл закрыл лицо руками и откинулся на спинку стула. Ожидание убивало практически всех. 

И им пришлось молчаливо ждать почти пять часов, пока наконец кое-что не произошло. Внезапно Супермен резко напрягся, словно приготовившись к битве, и это послужило единственным предупреждением. 

Двойные двери распахнулись словно от порыва ураганного ветра, и вспышка красно-желтого замерла в нескольких дюймах от лица Брюса. Опасно вибрируя, Барри стоял прямо перед ним, электрические искры потрескивали вокруг его тела, а на лице застыло убийственное выражение. Даже его глаза мерцали яростью. Хэл и Оливер вскочили на ноги, когда Барри наградил Бэтмена жестким взглядом. 

− _Где этот ебаный ублюдок?!_ − взорвался Барри. От его конечностей в неконтролируемых электрических вспышках стали отскакивать молнии. Брюс всего лишь едва отклонился. Дик видел, как его наставник выпрямился во весь рост и спокойно встретил взгляд Барри. 

− Тюремная камера номер восемь на Сторожевой Башне. Диана стоит на страже, ожидая тебя, − без колебаний ответил Брюс. Когда Барри скрылся в ближайшем коридоре с видом хищника, алчущего крови, Кларк наградил Бэтмена недоверчивым взглядом, но затем развернулся и без лишних слов полетел вслед за спидстером. 

Все оказались настолько поражены увидеть Барри в таком гневе, что никто даже не заметил Джея и Макса, стоящих возле открытых дверей, пока они не заговорили. 

− Айрис, дорогая... − удерживая двери широко открытыми, обратился к ней Джей. Взгляд голубых глаз Дика скользнул по лицу первого Флэша, отыскивая любые признаки, по которым можно было бы понять, что случилось с его другом. Выражение лица Джея было мягким и уставшим, но нечитаемым. 

Казалось, Айрис отчаянно пыталась удержать себя в руках. Дрожа, она поднялась на ноги и глубоко, хотя и рвано, вздохнула. Макс отодвинулся немного в сторону, чтобы позволить ей пройти. 

− Доктор Миднайт сказал, что к нему допускаются только трое посетителей за один раз. 

Она замерла возле дверей и умоляюще оглянулась на близкого друга своего мужа. 

− Хэл... 

Через секунду он был возле нее, опустив руку, затянутую в белую перчатку, на ее плечо, чтобы провести ее через двери, но взгляд Айрис уже упал на Дика, и она позвала его тоже. 

− Робин, дорогой, ты не хочешь..? 

Прежде чем Дик смог решить, готов ли он или нет узнать, что же произошло, он уже вскочил на ноги и бросился к ним сквозь двери, даже не подумав спросить разрешения у Брюса. Джей повел их в палату, а Макс остался снаружи. Когда двери начали закрываться, Дик услышал, как Джонни спросил. 

− Он жив? 

Джей провел их по коридору мимо операционной и смотровой комнаты, в которой Дик прятался раньше. Он выгнул шею, чтобы заглянуть в операционную, но увидел только пустой стол. Сердце резко дрогнуло в груди, и он ускорил шаг, чтобы не отстать от троицы впереди себя. Джей остановился возле другой комнаты и пригласил их внутрь. 

Уолли переложили на обычную кровать. Теперь он был одет в чистую больничную пижаму, что было безгранично лучше разорванной и окровавленной одежды, в которой его убили. Не считая дыхательной трубки, которая была введена в его горло до этого, вся остальная система жизнеобеспечения осталась на своих местах. Глаза Уолли были закрыты. Дик не знал, смог ли бы он еще раз заглянуть в глаза своего лучшего друга и увидеть там пустоту. 

Грудь Уолли, прикрытая одеялом, слегка приподнялась и отпустилась секундой позже. Еще через мгновение она снова приподнялась. Он _дышал!_ Изо рта Айрис вырвался громкий облегченный всхлип, и она подбежала к краю кровати, стараясь не повредить никаких трубок, подсоединенных к телу ее племянника. Наклонившись над спящим Уолли, она осторожно погладила его по лицу, затем по волосам, иногда принимаясь вытирать слезы, которые струились по ее лицу. С широкой улыбкой Хэл замер в изножье кровати. Он тихо рассмеялся себе под нос и трясущимися руками ухватился за перекладины спинки. 

− С ним все будет в порядке? − смогла только прошептать Айрис, поцеловав Уолли в лоб. 

− Мы думаем, что да, − счастливо ответил Джей. − Нам с Барри пришлось воскрешать его пять раз, прежде чем у его организма появилось достаточно сил, чтобы начать функционировать самостоятельно. 

− И все же, как вы смогли его вернуть? − спросил Хэл. − Когда мы прилетели, Кларк ждал нас в ангаре, и он сообщил, что Уолли мертв − что он мертв уже _далеко не первый час._ Конечно, я не медик, на что совсем не жалуюсь, но мне всегда казалось, что подобное − невозможно. 

Джей откинулся на дверной косяк и пожал плечами, слегка покачав головой. 

− Ну, я могу рассказать тебе все, что и как мы делали, но я совершенно не представляю, почему это сработало. Доктор Миднайт также сбит с толку. Сейчас он занимается тем, что просматривает все свои записи и пытается извлечь из наших действий хоть какой-то смысл. Пожалуй, сейчас нам стоит лишь довольствоваться тем, что перед нами очередная загадка спидстеров, и радоваться, что наш маленький шустрик вернулся к нам. 

− Почему он не просыпается? − Дику удалось справиться со своими конечностями и подойти к кровати Уолли, встав по другую сторону от Айрис. Оказаться здесь было значительно лучше. С такого расстояния ему открылось гораздо больше доказательств того, что Уолли действительно был жив, кроме постоянного колебания его груди при дыхании. Дик видел хаотичные движения глазных яблок под закрытыми веками и периодическую дрожь пальцев руки, покоящейся на животе. Он даже неуверенно протянул руку и коснулся запястья своего лучшего друга, мгновенно ощутив облегчение, когда почувствовал привычную температуру его кожи. 

− Миднайт погрузил его в сон сразу же, как только его состояние стабилизировалось, − объяснил Джей, внезапно оказавшись позади него. Высокий спидстер опустил тяжелую руку на плечо Дика, подбадривая его. − Не волнуйся, он не в коме. 

− Уолли говорил что-нибудь? Доктор Миднайт утверждал, что у него могут быть нарушения мозговой деятельности, − взволновано спросил Дик. Он не знал, что будет делать, если Уолли больше не будет привычным Уолли. Судя по всему, Айрис и Хэл об этом не задумывались, потому что оба оглянулись на него в потрясенном ужасе, а затем повернулись к Джею за объяснениями. 

Джей неловко помялся под всеобщими взглядами. 

− Мы еще не знаем, есть ли у него какие-либо нарушения. Миднайт сказал, что мы и не узнаем, пока Уолли не очнется. Кажется, он назвал его состояние... глобальной ишемией головного мозга. Сказал, что так происходит, когда к мозгу не поступает достаточного количества кислорода, и что даже несколько минут гипоксии могут вызвать необратимые повреждения, а учитывая, что Уолли оставался мертвым не один час... Возможно, мы не вернули его. Но также Миднайт сказал, что тело Уолли показывает нулевые признаки кислородного голодания, что в принципе должно быть невозможным. Поэтому он вполне может быть полностью в порядке. Нам просто придется подождать и увидеть. Когда... когда мы вернули Уолли к жизни в последний раз, он казался довольно разумным, но я не могу сказать точно. Сложилось впечатление, будто он узнал нас, и мне послышалось, что он начал произносить имя Барри, но я правда не могу точно сказать, потому что он был таким испуганным и паникующим. Затем он начал кричать, биться в судорогах, поэтому доктор Миднайт вырубил его при помощи анестезии, чтобы он не смог навредить себе. 

Взгляд Айрис снова вернулся к лицу ее племянника. Ее отчаяние быстро сменилось мрачной яростью, что опасно напоминало жажду крови в глазах Барри, когда он выбежал в коридор. Она сжала зубы. 

− Ты уже знаешь, что именно с ним случилось? 

Дик поднял голову и увидел, что Джей наблюдал за ними с самым серьезным выражением лица. 

− Марсианский Охотник покинул операционную в середине процесса, когда мы пытались воскресить Уолли. Когда он возвратился, мы уже собирались перенести мальчика в эту комнату. Он помог нам сделать это при помощи телекинеза и сообщил, что уходил помогать с допросом Супермену, Бэтмену и Чудо-Женщине. Затем он подтвердил, что Руди действительно убил его. 

Дик почувствовал, как его сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз. Что, черт возьми, могло заставить отца Уолли убить собственного сына? Он никогда не слышал, чтобы Уолли говорил хоть что-нибудь против своего отца. Дик всегда считал, что у спидстера с родителями отличные отношения. И даже иногда _завидовал_ ему. 

− Мы с Максом были в доме и видели Руди. Видели, как он себя ведет, но Барри услышал об этом впервые. Поначалу, когда он пришел сюда, я не хотел ему говорить, позволив ему провести несколько минут со своим племянником. Но затем мы начали пытаться спасти Уолли, и я не хотел, чтобы подобное знание его отвлекло, − виновато объяснил Джей. − Ну а когда Марсианский Охотник сообщил, что Руди признался в том, что жестоко обращался с Уолли в течение _многих лет_ и что это подтвердилось в его воспоминаниях, Барри просто сорвался с цепи. 

Губы Айрис сжались в тонкую линию, и она тяжело задышала, словно пыталась справиться с сильным гневом. Хэл подошел к ней. 

− Если тебе нужно идти, я побуду здесь с Уолли. 

− Нет! − она взяла своего племянника за руку и уверенно устроилась на краешке его кровати, показывая всем своим видом, что не собирается никуда уходить. − Сейчас я его единственная семья, и хочу быть рядом с ним, когда он очнется. 

Хэл отступил с добродушной улыбкой. 

− Но... − внезапно оглянулась на него Айрис. − Я волнуюсь за Барри. 

− Можешь ничего не говорить, − выражение лица Хэла стало мрачным. Вокруг него вспыхнул зеленый свет, и Хэл слегка приподнялся над полом. − Я постараюсь держать тебя в курсе событий и отправлю Барри к тебе настолько быстро, насколько мне удастся его уговорить. Обещаю. 

Хэл протянул руку и сжал плечо Уолли. 

− Тебе лучше поправиться как можно скорее, парень. Когда я вернусь сюда, то хочу увидеть тебя уже в сознании. 

После чего зеленой вспышкой света он вылетел из палаты. Дик проводил его взглядом и задумался, не стоило ли ему тоже уйти. Но подскочил на месте, когда тонкая рука коснулась его запястья. Айрис грустно улыбнулась ему. 

− Робин, дорогой, ты можешь оставаться здесь так долго, как хочешь. 

Уже не в первый раз Дик задумался о том, не умела ли тетя Уолли читать чужие мысли. 

Потому он остался. Меньше чем через минуту после ухода Хэла в палату вбежал Рой. Он снова казался разозленным. Рыжеволосый лучник принялся засыпать их различными вопросами, одновременно самостоятельно проверяя состояние Уолли, будто не доверял ничьим чужим словам. Должно быть, Макс уже рассказал остальным о произошедшем и о состоянии Уолли. 

Рой проторчал с ними около получаса, чтобы убедиться, что Уолли не собирался опять внезапно умереть, а затем убежал на поиски Доктора Миднайта. Он желал во всех подробностях знать о ранениях Уолли и как именно их исцелили. 

Затем появились Джонни и Джон Стюарт, нарушая правило "троих посетителей одновременно". Впрочем, сам Джей нарушил его первым. Казалось, пожилой спидстер считал, что у него есть полное право обосноваться в комнате, и, честно говоря, Дик хотел бы увидеть того, кто отважился бы _заставить_ его уйти. 

Во время посещения Джонни в основном тихо переговаривался с Джеем. Дик не мог разобрать, о чем они говорили, словно большая часть их разговора велась на суперскорости. Зеленый Фонарь оказался более дружелюбным. Надолго он не задержался, но пока был с ними, то умудрился пару раз заставить Дика и Айрис рассмеяться. Он рассказал им пару историй о совместных приключениях с Хэлом, Барри и Уолли еще до того, как была сформирована команда Юной Справедливости, и продолжал называть Уолли "умником". 

Следующим пришел Тянущийся Человек и сразу же вытянул свою шею, туловище и конечности до пугающей длины, чтобы получить хороший вид на Уолли. Судя по всему, он отлично знал не только юного спидстера, но и Айрис. Он довольно долго проговорил с расстроенной тетей Уолли и постоянно упоминал в разговоре какую-то "Сью", уверяя, что они всегда поддержат Айрис и Барри, если им _что-нибудь_ понадобится. 

После его ухода пришли Черная Канарейка и Зеленая Стрела. Дина держалась с Айрис очень официально, принося ей свои сожаления и обещая, что она заставит Лигу Справедливости предоставить ей все детали и мельчайшие подробности информации, которые они вытянули из ее брата. Зеленая Стрела, напротив, оставался довольно молчаливым. С очень расстроенным выражением лица он просто наблюдал за тем, как спит Уолли. Когда они были младше и приходили в гости к Рою, и юный спидстер, и Дик частенько оставались у Оливера. Из всех троих наставников с Оливером определенно было веселее всего. По большей части он разрешал им делать все, что они хотели. Дик помнил ту ночевку, когда Олли научил их, как играть в покер. Он знал, что их наставники были солидарны друг с другом и всегда старались по возможности приглядывать за воспитанниками друг друга. 

Прежде чем они ушли, Черная Канарейка кивнула Дику и сообщила, что она отравляется на Гору Справедливости, чтобы сообщить команде, что Уолли жив и поправляется. Зеленая Стрела осторожно убрал волосы Уолли со лба и пообещал принести ему громадную кастрюлю с чили, чтобы помочь ему набраться сил, когда он очнется. 

Дик вопросительно выгнул бровь, но промолчал. Чили Оливера скорее могло уложить Уолли обратно на больничную койку. Кажется, Айрис подумала о том же, мышцы ее лица дернулись от волнения. Она даже крепче вцепилась в руку Уолли, словно пыталась защитить его от угрожающего ему в будущем чили. 

Последним пришел Брюс. В то мгновение, когда он подошел к кровати, Айрис поднялась с одного из стульев, которые Джей принес для нее и Дика. 

− Спасибо, − искренне произнесла она. − Черная Канарейка сказала, что именно ты обнаружил произошедшее и позвал на помощь Джея и всех остальных. Я просто хотела сказать спасибо. _Огромное спасибо._ Если бы ты не нашел его вовремя, возможно, они бы не смогли спасти его. 

Брюс отрицательно покачал головой. 

− Не я, а Робин почувствовал, что произошло нечто плохое. Из-за него я проверил местоположение Кид Флэша. И я всего лишь следовал инструкциям Флэша на случай экстренного происшествия, касающегося спидстеров. 

Айрис совершенно иначе взглянула на Дика. Она слегка печально улыбнулась ему и взяла его за руку. 

− Спасибо, что присматриваешь за Уолли. Ты спас ему жизнь. Я не могу и мечтать о лучшем друге для него. 

Дик ощутил, как вспыхнуло его лицо, но со стыдом не смог найти возражений ее словам. Брюс подошел к нему и беспристрастно обратился к Айрис. 

− Кто-нибудь сообщил тебе о состоянии Мэри Уэст? 

Широко распахнув глаза, Айрис прикрыла рот рукой, заглушив потрясенный вздох. 

− О боже, я совершенно забыла, что она тоже пострадала! Как она? 

− Доктор Лайт оказался не в состоянии помочь ей, − мрачно ответил Брюс. − Ее объявили мертвой по прибытию. Мне очень жаль. 

Дик уставился на своего наставника, не в силах поверить. Когда Уолли очнется, ему придется мириться с тем, что его родной отец пытался убить его, а мама погибла? Разве это _справедливо?!_

Теперь Айрис казалась абсолютно раздавленной. Когда она опустила взгляд на Уолли, в ее глазах снова блестели слезы. Джей и Джонни, стоящие в углу, притихли. 

− Я пришел ненадолго, − тихо продолжил Брюс. Он развернулся к двум спидстером. − Я хотел проверить, как здесь дела, и передать сообщение от Макса Меркурия. Он просил о вашей помощи внизу, в тюремных камерах. Супермен и Зеленый Фонарь с трудом сдерживают Флэша. Они надеются, что вы поможете его успокоить. 

Джей устало вздохнул и через мгновение сорвался с места. Джонни последовал за ним. Эта новость только сильнее расстроила Айрис. Дик же подумал, что потребуется вся божья помощь, чтобы удержать сегодня Флэша от убийства Руди Уэста. 

Брюс скрупулезно осмотрел спящего Уолли, явно проверив показания мониторов и оценив его состояние. Затем он заботливо коснулся плеча Дика и глубоко вздохнул. 

− Примите мои глубочайшие сожаления касательно произошедшего с вашей семьей, миссис Аллен. Кид... Уолли нам тоже очень дорог. 

Он еще раз легонько сжал плечо Дика, с уважением кивнул Айрис и направился к выходу из комнаты. 

− Робин, ты можешь оставаться здесь столько, сколько тебе позволят. Если ты решишь уйти, мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты вернулся в Готэм. 

− Да, сэр, − тихо ответил он. И, когда его наставник ушел, они с Айрис снова остались наедине с Уолли. − Вы хотите, чтобы я..? 

− Конечно же нет, Дик, − она поправила простыни и подушку на кровати Уолли. Не считая Альфреда, Айрис была единственным гражданским, кто знал его тайну личности. Если бы Брюс узнал о том, что Дик ей рассказал, он бы пришел в бешенство. − Ты часть нашей семьи. 

Лицо Дика снова вспыхнуло, и он предпочел съежиться на своем стуле, приготовившись к долгому ожиданию. Он слушал ровное дыхание Уолли и ласковый голос Айрис, когда она что-то тихо шептала своему племяннику.

Дик распахнул глаза и подскочил на стуле, выдернув себя из кошмара. Ему потребовалось мгновение, чтобы вспомнить, где он находился, но знакомый писк мониторов подсказал ему. Он был в палате Уолли в медицинском блоке на Сторожевой Башне. Робин сонно поморгал, пытаясь понять, почему внезапно стало так темно. Должно быть, он уснул на несколько часов. Кто-то выключил весь свет, не считая ламп в коридоре, и если бы Дик не привык к долгим патрульным ночам в Готэме, он бы не заметил, что вместе с ним в комнате был кто-то еще.

Напротив Дика, по другую сторону кровати, закинув ногу на ногу, сидел Барри Аллен. На стуле рядом с ним устроилась его жена. Она крепко спала, прижавшись к его груди. Барри же бодрствовал и смотрел куда-то в пространство, рассеянно поглаживая свою жену по плечу. 

Чувствуя, как затекли его мышцы и спина после долгого сидения в неудобном положении, Дик медленно схватился за подлокотники и заставил себя встать. Он повращал головой, размял шею, и похрустел спиной и лопатками. Когда он опустил взгляд, Флэш смотрел прямо на _него_ , и в его взгляде светилось беспокойство. Дик уставился в ответ, не желая первым нарушать молчание, но волнуясь, что игнорировать чужой взгляд будет грубо. 

− Привет, птенчик, − наконец устало произнес Барри и вяло улыбнулся. Дик не гордился этим прозвищем, но Флэш называл его так с тех пор, как ему было десять, поэтому он уже смирился. К тому же, оно явно было лучше, чем "шустрик". 

− Привет, − отозвался он хриплым ото сна голосом. Взгляд Дика скользнул на Уолли, и он ощутил разочарование, когда понял, что ничего не изменилось. Его лучший друг все еще спал, и, казалось, за прошедшее время он даже не пошевелился. 

− Я слышал о том, что ты сделал, − снова заговорил Барри. Его голос звучал странно в тишине комнаты. − Спасибо. 

Дик вежливо улыбнулся и кивнул, но его внимание сейчас занимал Уолли. 

− Он еще не приходил в себя? 

− Нет, − Барри тоже посмотрел на Уолли, и в его взгляде вспыхнула внезапная ярость, которая напугала Робина. − Еще нет. Где-то около часа назад приходил Доктор Миднайт, чтобы проверить его состояние, и он сказал, что Уолли должен очнуться в течение одного-двух часов. 

И тогда они узнают, остался ли он их любимым спидстером или же... Дик помотал головой. Его кошмар был как раз об этом: что Уолли очнулся и оказался всего лишь пустой оболочкой без активной мозговой деятельности и жизнерадостного духа. 

− Это действительно сделал его отец? − спросил Дик, все еще отказываясь до конца поверить в произошедшее. Он надеялся, что, если услышит об этом из первых уст, то сможет разобраться. 

Он считал, что уже готов к гневу Барри при упоминании отца Уолли, но спидстер наградил его взглядом, полным такой темнейшей ярости, которую он когда-либо видел, что по спине юного героя побежали мурашки. 

− Да. И он жестоко обращался с Уолли, эмоционально и физически, с тех пор, как ему исполнилось _пять лет._

На последнем слове его голос дрогнул, и Барри опустил взгляд, наполненный мукой, на свои руки. 

− Как, черт возьми, я мог не заметить такое? 

Сердце Дика болезненно сжалось, и он тоже опустил взгляд на свои руки и так крепко стиснул кулаки, что костяшки под перчатками, должно быть, побелели. Он не знал, что ответить спидстеру. Он всю ночь задавался тем же вопросом. Если он считался лучшим другом Уолли, тогда как вышло, что он ни о чем не догадывался? 

Несколько минут они просто сидели в молчании. Дик продолжал предаваться внутренним терзаниям. Он обхватил себя руками, словно создав еще один защитный слой, чтобы компенсировать внезапную неуверенность в себе. 

− Но что же будет теперь? 

Взгляд Барри снова запылал. 

− Руди за все ответит. 

− А что будет с Уолли? 

− Еще не знаю, − тихо ответил Барри. − Мы с Айрис хотим, чтобы он переехал к нам, когда все закончится, но на это могут повлиять множество факторов. Бэтмен пытается придумать способ, как сохранить тайну личности Уолли и не вмешивать Лигу в данное дело, но тем не менее засадить Руди в тюрьму до конца его дней. Лично мне бы хотелось, чтобы его жалкая жизнь окончилась через считанные часы, но... я не могу этого сделать... 

Дик помнил, как немного ранее Бэтмен говорил, что Супермен не в состоянии самостоятельно удержать Флэша. На мгновение он задумался, насколько близок был дядя Уолли к убийству Руди Уэста. И все же было бы лучше сменить тему, на случай, если его неосторожное слово заставит Барри вернуться в тюремный блок и завершить начатое. 

− Вы не знаете, как долго я спал? − тупо спросил он, не зная, что еще сказать. 

Барри слегка улыбнулся, очевидно благодарный за перемену темы. 

− Ты уже спал, когда я вернулся. Хэл угрожал вышвырнуть меня в открытый космос, если я не вернусь проверить Уолли. Это было около двух часов назад. Потом мы с Айрис проговорили еще полчаса, прежде чем я убедил ее попытаться немного поспать. А еще через час ты начал вздрагивать во сне, будто тебе снился кошмар. Я уже собирался тебя разбудить, но мне также хотелось, чтобы ты смог побольше отдохнуть, пока это возможно. Тебе понадобятся силы, если ты собираешься оставаться рядом с Уолли, к чему ты явно стремишься весьма упорно. Ты заставил проверить, все ли у него в порядке, воспротивился своему наставнику, чтобы он позволил тебе находится на Сторожевой Башне, и пробрался в смотровую комнату, пока мы воскрешали его... 

Дик ярко покраснел и попытался выглядеть достаточно пристыженным, хотя Барри, наоборот, улыбался так, словно был впечатлен. 

− Возможно, я не должен был позволить тебе остаться и увидеть это, − улыбка Барри испарилась, и он стал выглядеть виновато. − Я знал, что ты был там, но у меня не оказалось времени, чтобы... 

− Макс довольно быстро выпихнул меня после того, как вы начали воскрешать его во второй раз, − быстро ответил ему Дик. − Я пытался уговорить его позволить мне вернуться, но он все же неумолимо выставил меня в зону ожидания. 

− Порой довольно непросто разделить вас двоих, − усмехнулся Барри со смешанными чувствами, но затем его снова захватило горе, и он протянул руку, чтобы коснуться Уолли. − Я не знаю, что стал бы делать, если... 

В ту же секунду, как пальцы Барри сомкнулись вокруг запястья Уолли, юный спидстер неожиданно громко вздохнул и распахнул глаза, принимаясь дико озираться по сторонам в поисках ужасных свидетельств невидимой угрозы. И Дик, и Барри подскочили от удивления и пораженно смотрели, как Уолли подавился криком, изогнулся на кровати, а его конечности напряглись в агонии. В то же мгновение от резкого звука проснулась Айрис и широко распахнула глаза, увидев, что ее племянник очнулся. 

Барри вскочил на ноги быстрее молнии. Он увеличил подачу морфина в кровь Уолли и осторожно толкнул его обратно на кровать. Дик тоже поднялся. Его сердце безумно билось в груди, когда он навалился всем весом своего тела на дергающиеся ноги его друга, пытаясь удержать его. 

− Уолли! − когда в слепой панике юный спидстер попытался защитить себя, Барри пришлось удерживать его руки. Затем он коснулся его лица и попытался заставить своего племянника взглянуть на него. − Уолли, это я! Это дядя Барри! Я не сделаю тебе больно, никто больше не сделает. Пожалуйста, просто дыши. 

Дик увидел, что взгляд Уолли наконец-то замер на Флэше, но, несмотря на то, что его хаотичное сопротивление значительно ослабло, он все еще не мог сделать вдох и продолжал дрожать от боли. Айрис обошла кровать со стороны Дика, чтобы не мешать Барри, и наклонилась к Уолли, перехватив его внимание. Она нежно коснулась его лица рукой, заглянула ему в глаза, поглаживая его намокшие от пота волосы. 

− Все хорошо, дорогой, − проворковала она, заставив себя широко и ободряюще улыбнуться, хотя Дик видел, как дрожали ее руки. − Тетушка Айрис здесь. Все хорошо, милый, ты в безопасности. 

Уолли внимательно наблюдал за своей тетей, словно она была его спасательным кругом, и если он отведет взгляд, то утонет. Он начал делать один глубокий вдох за другим, часто принимаясь сильно кашлять из-за недавно заживших ран на его горле и в легких. Айрис продолжала ласково поглаживать его волосы и шептать ему приободряющие слова, пока он пытался справиться со своей паникой. 

Наконец, увеличившееся количество морфина сработало. Больше не чувствуя обжигающую боль, Уолли постепенно успокоился. Он остался просто лежать на кровати и смотреть на свою тетю со смесью тревоги и сильного замешательства. А она продолжала тепло улыбаться ему, поддерживать его, пока Уолли, наконец, не прищурился, чтобы разглядеть ее лучше, и пробормотал. 

− Тетя Айрис..?

Айрис тут же утратила всю свою притворную уверенность. Она закусила губу, пытаясь не расплакаться, и крепко обняла Уолли за шею, легко коснувшись губами его волос. Барри взял Уолли за руку и сильно сжал ее, а второй схватил его за плечо. На его глазах тоже заблестели слезы. 

− С возвращением, Кид. 

Уолли все еще казался потерянным, но продолжал молчать, пока его тетя и дядя тряслись над ним с облегченным видом. 

− Как ты себя чувствуешь, дорогой? − Айрис разомкнула объятие и машинально поправила его подушку и простыни, которые сбились во время его панической атаки. 

Уолли растерянно уставился на них. Он все еще тяжело дышал и морщился при каждом движении. Когда он заговорил, его голос прозвучал хрипло и содрано, и Дик едва смог понять его слова. 

− _Б... ольно..._ − удалось выдавить ему. Затем лицо Уолли снова сморщилось от боли, и он начал кашлять, что, казалось, только причиняло ему еще больше страданий. 

− Держись, малыш, − Барри выскочил из комнаты и через пару секунд вернулся, притащив с собой весьма недовольного Доктора Миднайта. Он поставил главного врача супергероев рядом с кроватью и попытался на несколько шагов отодвинуть Дика и Айрис, чтобы те не мешали ему. Дик молча подчинился, но Айрис только огрызнулась на своего мужа и оттолкнула его руку. Она наградила и Доктора Миднайта тяжелым взглядом, как бы говоря − пусть только попробует заставить ее уйти. 

Дик удивленно взглянул на Барри, но спидстер не казался ни обиженным, ни шокированным ее реакцией. Он даже улыбнулся и покачал головой, словно считал это забавным. Когда он заметил взгляд Дика, то подмигнул ему и сложил руки на груди. 

− Моя девочка. Порой она становится слегка гиперопекающей. 

Будь Дик постарше на насколько лет и обладай более развитой мышечной массой на теле, он бы заметил, как лицемерно это звучит, учитывая тот гнев, который испытывал Барри всего лишь пару часов назад. Но не стоило винить тетю и дядю Уолли за их страх. Поэтому он промолчал и просто следил за тем, как Доктор Миднайт проверял состояние его друга. 

Главный врач Лиги отошел к тумбочке и достал пузырек со светло-зеленой жидкостью из маленькой холодильной камеры сбоку. Затем он подсунул руку под спину Уолли и помог ему слегка приподняться.

− Выпей это. Я хочу задать тебе несколько вопросов, и лекарство поможет боли в горле утихнуть, чтобы ты смог ответить. 

Он медленно прижал пузырек к губам Уолли, пока тот не выпил его содержимое, скривившись после. Дик едва не рассмеялся. В этом был весь Уолли. 

Затем Доктор Миднайт начал проверять реакцию Кид Флэша на внешние раздражители и изучать состояние его различных повреждений. 

− Скажи мне свое полное имя, пожалуйста? 

Сначала Уолли непонимающе уставился на него, затем прикрыл глаза и вздрогнул, словно ему было больно говорить. Дик полагал, что пуля, прошедшая сквозь трахею, оставила рану, приносящую довольно много боли, и неважно, как хорошо ее залатали. 

− Уолли... эм, простите... Уоллес Рудольф Уэст. 

Его голос остался хриплым, но ему удалось совладать с ним. Доктор Миднайт рассеянно кивнул. 

− А сколько тебе лет, Уолли? 

− Шестнадцать, − без колебаний ответил тот. 

Миднайт взял его за руку и сильно надавил на место между большим и указательным пальцами. Уолли моментально отдернул руку. 

− Какого числа у тебя день рождения? − Миднайт слегка ущипнул Уолли за ухо. Тот вздрогнул и вскинул руку, чтобы отмахнуться от него. 

− Одиннадцатое ноября 1994 года. Перестаньте, − раздраженно ответил он. 

− Я всего лишь проверяю твою реакцию на боль. Ты очень хорошо справляешься. Так, а какой год сейчас, Уолли? − продолжил Миднайт. 

− 2011. Сейчас февраль. 

− Ты знаешь, где ты находишься? 

Уолли огляделся по сторонам и слегка нахмурился, когда осмотрел больничную палату.

− Нет. В больнице? − затем он повернул голову и заметил рядом с кроватью окно, сквозь толстое стекло которого виднелись звезды и Земной шар на заднем фоне. Он стал казаться совершенно сбитым с толку. − Больница в космосе? Постойте, я на _Сторожевой Башне?!_

Дик тихо фыркнул. Невидимый груз постепенно начал спадать с его плеч. Казалось, в психическом плане с Уолли все было в порядке. Теперь Айрис плакала от счастья и широко улыбалась. 

Доктор Миднайт закончил осмотр и уселся на один из стульев, которые до этого занимали Барри и Айрис. Он очень серьезно взглянул на Уолли. 

− Ты знаешь, _почему_ ты здесь? 

Взгляд Дика переместился к лицу Уолли, и он заметил, как и от без того бледной кожи отхлынула вся кровь. Взгляд его лучшего друга остекленел и на мгновение снова показался пустым. Его руки задрожали, а Айрис и Барри внезапно помрачнели. Уолли уставился куда-то в пространство, и его веки слегка дрогнули, когда он оказался захвачен ужасными воспоминаниями. 

− Мой отец... он... − Уолли запнулся, не в силах продолжать. Айрис ласково погладила его по волосам, стараясь не показывать своего отчаяния. 

Но затем Уолли будто вспомнил нечто важное. Снова запаниковав, он выпрямился и уставился прямо на Барри. 

− Моя мама! Отец сказал, что убил ее. Сразу после того, как выстрелил в меня. Она..? 

Айрис молча покачала головой и всхлипнула, прежде чем вновь взять себя в руки. Выражение лица Уолли исказилось, он опустил взгляд на кровать, абсолютно раздавленный новостями. 

− Где мой отец..? 

− Он здесь, − мрачно ответил ему Барри. Уолли взглянул на него так, словно тот сошел с ума, и Барри быстро добавил. − В одной из тюремных камер. С ним сейчас Хэл, так что он никуда не денется. Он не сможет навредить тебе. 

Уолли закрыл глаза и медленно откинулся обратно на кровать. На его лице были написаны страдания. Дик ощутил, как приподнялись волоски на его затылке. Что-то было не так. Разумеется, Уолли страдал из-за смерти своей мамы. Это было понятно. Вполне ожидаемо. Но кое-чего не хватало. 

Его лучший друг снова открыл глаза и уставился в потолок. Его взгляд был наполнен острой виной. И Дик понял, в чем дело. Уолли был расстроен, по какой-то причине чувствовал свою ответственность за произошедшее, но не был удивлен. Он не казался ни преданным, ни шокированным тем, что сделал с ним его отец. 

Доктор Миднайт дал Уолли еще какое-то лекарство, чтобы помочь ему справиться с болью и возможной инфекцией, а затем откланялся. Он сообщил, что им позволено провести с Уолли еще полчаса, прежде чем он снова погрузит его в сон, сославшись на то, что эмоциональный стресс совершенно не поможет ему выздороветь. 

Когда они снова остались наедине с Кид Флэшем, никто не был уверен, что следует сказать или как подбодрить юного спидстера. Но затем Барри уселся на край кровати по другую сторону от Айрис и очень серьезно взглянул на своего воспитанника. 

− Уолли, когда Бэтмен и Чудо-Женщина допрашивали твоего отца, он сказал, что жестоко обращался с тобой еще с пятилетнего возраста. 

Уолли ничего не ответил, но старался не смотреть в глаза своему дяде. Для Дика это было достаточным доказательством. 

− Д`жонн заглянул в его воспоминания, чтобы подтвердить его показания, − продолжил Барри. − И он сказал мне, что увиденное им было весьма тревожащим... и что все стало только хуже, когда ты повзрослел. 

Впервые с того момента, как Уолли очнулся, он посмотрел на Дика. И внезапно в его взгляде вспыхнул страх, словно он не хотел, чтобы Дик слышал все это. И Робин не мог понять, почему. Разве они не были лучшими друзьями? 

− Уолли, это правда? − мягко спросила Айрис, предлагая ему ответить своему дяде. Уолли долгое время сверлил взглядом свои ноги, затем едва заметно кивнул. 

− _Почему_ ты никому не рассказывал? − с недоверием спросил Барри. − Уолли, я мог бы прекратить это. Неужели ты думал, что я не помогу тебе?

− _Нет!_ − упрямо возразил Кид Флэш. − Это не так. Все... все было не настолько плохо... 

− Не настолько плохо?! − не в силах поверить, выдохнул Дик. − Он _убил_ тебя!

Уолли вздрогнул от тона голоса Дика и принялся обороняться. Сжав кулаки в защитном жесте, он старался не смотреть на них и тихо забормотал. 

− Я не знал, что он... Я просто привык. К тому времени, как я встретил тебя и получил свои силы, это казалось... вполне нормальным. В этом не было ничего особенного. 

Айрис уставилась на Уолли с откровенным ужасом, словно каждое его слово разбивало ей сердце. Выражение лица Барри не слишком отличалось от ее, а Дик просто шокировано пялился на своего друга . 

− Я не могу этого понять, − прошептала Айрис, справившись со своими эмоциями. − Ты мог тогда и не знать Барри, но ты был знаком _со мной_. Я всегда была рядом с тобой, Уолли. Я забирала тебя к себе каждые выходные. Ты мог рассказать мне в любое время. Я же _обожаю_ тебя, и не позволила бы этому происходить! 

− Мне было пять, − возразил Уолли. − Я не знал, что будет, если я кому-нибудь расскажу. Я помню, как отец сказал мне, что мне никто не поверит, если я попытаюсь сообщить хоть что-то, а даже если и поверят, то заберут меня. А я боялся, что он продолжит причинять боль маме, если меня не будет рядом. 

− Твой отец бил и Мэри тоже? − Айрис снова широко распахнула глаза. Было не сложно в это поверить, учитывая, что он убил ее, но Дик догадывался, что этот факт, произнесенный вслух, производил совершенно другой эффект. 

Уолли несчастно кивнул. 

− Всего лишь недолго. Именно так все и началось. Сначала он бил только маму, но затем я догадался, что если он будет бить меня вместо нее, то оставит ее в покое. 

Желудок Дика рухнул куда-то вниз, и страх быстро начал заполнять его грудь. Нет... Уолли же не... 

− Ты решил позволить Руди бить себя, чтобы твоей маме не пришлось это терпеть... − онемело произнес Барри, уставившись на своего племянника в благоговейном страхе. 

Уолли молчаливо кивнул. 

− Не могу поверить, что Мэри позволила бы ему бить тебя, − выдохнула Айрис. 

− Она не знала, что он так делал, − уверил ее Уолли, что только произвело обратный эффект. − Когда отец прекратил ее бить, она перестала постоянно быть такой грустной. Я никогда больше не слышал, чтобы она плакала в прачечной, а спустя какое-то время она стала выглядеть гораздо счастливее. Я боялся, что если скажу ей, то она снова станет грустной или еще хуже. В течение долгого времени я волновался, что, если она узнает и попытается противостоять отцу, он снова начнет ее бить. 

− Но разве, когда ты повзрослел, ты не узнал, что это совершенно неправильно? − отчаянно спросила Айрис. 

− Да, но к тому времени прошел уже не один год, и я просто привык, − ответил Уолли. − Тем более, все начало меняться в лучшую сторону. Нет, правда. Как раз перед тем, как мне исполнилось десять, прошел почти год, в течение которого он ни разу не тронул меня. И так продолжалось до тех пор, пока не произошел тот несчастный случай в лаборатории дяди Барри, и я не получил свою скорость. Тогда он начал снова. Казалось, что он вдруг меня ужасно возненавидел. Побои стали в десять раз хуже, а когда он понял суть моих сил, то начал делать со мной и другие вещи. 

− Например, какие?! − гневно прорычал Барри. 

Взгляд Уолли на долю секунды метнулся к нему, прежде чем юный спидстер снова разорвал зрительный контакт.

− Иногда, когда мамы не было дома, и мы оставались вдвоем, он не давал мне есть. А когда он понял, что с новыми силами я исцеляюсь гораздо быстрее, чем раньше, то перестал сдерживаться. Он мог оставлять куда больше порезов и синяков, учитывая, что они исцелялись за пару часов. 

Барри издал мучительный крик и нервно провел рукой по волосам. 

− Но, Уолли, ты ведь тогда уже был моим партнером! Ты уже знал, что его поступки − совершенно неправильные. Я не понимаю, _почему_ ты не рассказал мне! Боже, Уолли, я люблю тебя, словно родного сына. И я сделаю все, чтобы защитить тебя! _Почему_ ты не рассказал мне, как жестоко обращался с тобой твой отец?! 

Слезы стыда наполнили зеленые глаза Уолли, и он сделал рваный глубокий вдох, все еще не в состоянии смотреть прямо на своего дядю. 

− Я не хотел, чтобы _ты_ что-нибудь знал об этом! Ведь я практически всю свою жизнь боготворил Флэша, еще до того, как узнал, что вы с ним являетесь одним и тем же человеком. Я мечтал быть таким, как ты. А когда это случилось, и мое желание исполнилось, я стал бояться, что ты узнаешь о происходящем. Я был так рад стать твоим партнером, но боялся, что если ты узнаешь, что мой собственный отец меня не любит и периодически избивает, то ты подумаешь, что я слабак, и больше не захочешь, чтобы я был твоим партнером. 

Барри замер, и Дик никогда не видел у него такого взгляда, наполненного страдальческой виной. Он произнес едва слышным шепотом. 

− Причина, по которой ты никому не рассказывал… это я..? 

− Нет! – поспешно произнес Уолли и умоляюще уставился на своего дядю. По его лицу струились беспорядочные слезы. – Я просто… я не хотел, чтобы ты знал! Мне было так стыдно, что я позволял продолжаться этому настолько долго, и я не хотел, чтобы ты знал, насколько глупым я был. Я не знал, как все прекратить без необходимости сообщать тебе или тете Айрис – или еще хуже, Лиге и команде Юной Справедливости. То есть, у меня появились _суперспособности_ , а я не мог справиться с подобным. Я не знал, что делать… теперь же… убита моя мама. Все это время я думал, что защищаю ее. Но я _никогда_ не думал, что отец дойдет до такого. Это все моя вина, что она умерла! Если бы, черт возьми, я _рассказал_ бы хоть _кому-нибудь_ , она бы все еще была жива. 

Он окончательно сломался, не в силах сдерживать неконтролируемые рыдания, и принялся рвать на себе волосы, пока Айрис не заставила его опустить руки. Она крепко обняла его, позволив ему уткнуться лицом свою шею. В потрясенном шоке Дик уставился на своего друга, на выражение его лица, полное ненависти к самому себе, и едва устоял на ногах. 

Барри молча опустился на край кровати. Он взял Уолли за руку, привлекая его внимание, и обнял своего племянника за шею. 

− Это не твоя вина, Уолли. 

Тот открыл было рот, чтобы воспротивиться, но Барри сильно и осторожно встряхнул его, не дав ему этого сделать. 

− Нет. Посмотри на меня, − медленно и четко произнес он. – Это не твоя вина. Твой отец – чудовище. Как и каждый, кто способен так навредить своему ребенку… Он все эти годы промывал тебе мозги, заставлял тебя поверить, что люди будут плохо думать о тебе из-за происходящего. Смерть твоей мамы – _не твоя_ вина. Я не позволю тебе винить себя за это, ты понимаешь меня? 

В течение долгого времени Уолли печально смотрел на него, прежде чем слабо кивнуть, но Дик продолжал видеть сильную вину в его взгляде. 

− Твой _отец_ нажал на курок, − продолжил Флэш. – Ты же тот, кто защищал свою маму почти одиннадцать лет. 

Юный спидстер вскинул руку на суперскорости, чтобы схватить дядю за запястье, прежде чем тот успеет отстраниться, но слабо застонал от использования способностей в своем состоянии. Когда он заговорил, на его лице было написано отчаяние. 

− Пожалуйста, поверь мне. Я никогда не думал, что он попытается убить нас. Если бы я знал, что он способен на такое, я бы пришел к тебе несмотря ни на что. Я клянусь. 

− Уолли, нам не становится легче при мысли, что ты мирился с тем, что твой папа «всего лишь» бил тебя, − Айрис нежно провела рукой по его волосам, чтобы успокоить его. – Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не веришь в то, что заслуживаешь всего этого. 

Выражение глаз Уолли говорило, что да, он ненавидел себя достаточно сильно, чтобы думать, что он заслужил все то, чего сделал с ним его отец. Именно в этот момент Дик осознал, что потребуются месяцы, _если не годы_ интенсивной терапии, чтобы исправить психологическое состояние его лучшего друга. И ему придется внимательно наблюдать за ним, потому что сейчас стало очевидно, что Уолли был превосходным актером. Конечно, все члены команды были слегка неуверенны в себе, но Дик никогда не думал, что Уолли так сильно ненавидит себя. 

Казалось, Барри понял, что сегодня они не решат эту проблему. Он опустил руку на плечо своей жены и молчаливо покачал головой. 

− Доктор Миднайт хочет, чтобы сегодня ночью мы дали тебе отдохнуть, но Бэтмен просил выяснить у тебя твою версию произошедших событий, если ты захочешь говорить об этом. Что скажешь, малыш? Хочешь покончить со всем прямо сейчас? 

Уолли молча кивнул и подождал, пока его дядя вытащит из кармана одно из звукозаписывающих устройств компании «Уэйн Тэк». 

− Просто начни с самого начала и расскажи все, что помнишь, − неохотно произнес Барри. Было очевидно, что он не хотел, чтобы его племянник вновь переживал весь этот кошмар. – Если захочешь остановиться, просто скажи. Это будет абсолютно нормально. 

Дик снова подошел к кровати Уолли, пытаясь хоть как-то поддержать своего друга. Уолли же невидяще уставился на свои руки и начал говорить. Ему потребовалось всего несколько секунд, чтобы собраться с мыслями. 

− Мне кажется, это случилось прошлым вечером. Сегодня же одиннадцатое? 

Барри кивнул. 

− Было вроде бы около пяти часов дня. Мама… эм, приготовила ужин пораньше, потому что ей нужно было идти на собрание ее книжного клуба. Я находился в своей комнате и работал над прикладным проектом по химии, когда услышал, как отец зовет меня снизу. Я открыл дверь и начал спускаться по лестнице, увидел отца у ее подножия. Затем услышал громкий выстрел, и что-то ударило меня в грудь, опрокинув на спину… Отец начал подниматься по лестнице, и я увидел пистолет в его руке. Я… я не понимал, что происходило. Он выстрелил в меня еще несколько раз – не знаю точно, сколько. Одна из пуль попала мне в шею, − Уолли машинально коснулся впадинки между ключиц и ощупал ее, наткнувшись пальцами на швы, которые соединяли кожу. – Затем я почувствовал, что не могу дышать. Я начал паниковать, все тело неожиданно захватила сильная боль. Отец что-то говорил мне, но единственное, что я помню, как он сказал, что я был разочарованием всей его жизни, и если бы я не был таким уродом, он бы так не поступил, не стал бы убивать мою маму. Я попытался подняться, но не смог сдвинуться с места. Все вокруг начало темнеть. Последнее, что я помню, прежде чем отключился, как отец угрожал мне ножом. Затем темнота. 

Дик не знал, совпадали ли показания Уолли с показаниями его отца. Скорее всего, он не будет этого знать еще несколько дней, пока Брюс не посчитает дело закрытым. Частично Робин оказался рад, что его лучший друг уже не был в сознании, когда его ударили ножом, но это было незначительное облегчение по сравнению с несравненным ужасом. 

Уолли закончил свой рассказ и уставился в пространство, потерявшись в воспоминаниях. Барри схватил его за плечо и снова приобнял одной рукой. 

− Ты молодец, малыш. Твои показания очень сильно помогут Бэтмену. Я уверен, он захочет лично задать тебе несколько вопросов, но это подождет, пока ты полностью не поправишься. Так что ни о чем не волнуйся сейчас. Хорошо? 

Уолли кивнул. Айрис тоже осторожно обхватила его за шею и крепко обняла. 

− Сегодня мне позволено остаться на Сторожевой Башней, поэтому, если тебе что-нибудь понадобиться, я буду у тебя через пару минут. И обещаю, что буду рядом, когда ты снова проснешься, дорогой. Я люблю тебя. 

Айрис быстро поцеловала его в щеку и разомкнула объятие, отступила от кровати. Дик придвинулся, чтобы тоже пожелать спокойной ночи своему другу, но Уолли упорно избегал его взгляда. Пока было возможно, он продолжал удерживать Дика вне своего поля зрения и не сказал ему ни слова за все прошедшее время. Робину хотелось не быть настолько эгоистичным и не чувствовать обиду, ведь Уолли только что очнулся после настоящего кошмара, который перевернул всю его жизнь. Зачем Дику вообще сейчас его внимание? 

Но прежде чем Робин таки успел что-то сказать, в комнате вновь появился Доктор Миднайт и выгнал их всех. В очередной раз он начал проверять состояние Уолли и выдал ему значительную дозу анестезии, сообщив им, что они смогут вернуться через шесть или семь часов. Барри опустил руку на плечо Дика, когда они уходили из палаты. Дику удалось еще раз оглянуться на Уолли, прежде чем они завернули за угол, и он исчез из поля зрения. 

Теперь Дик почувствовал себя даже хуже, чем прежде. 

Они прошли через двойные двери в комнату ожидания, и Дик обнаружил, что все, кроме пожилых спидстеров, уже ушли. Все трое тут же вскочили на ноги, когда они заметили Барри, желая знать последние новости. Флэш устало улыбнулся. 

− Он очнулся около часа назад. 

− Как он? – тут же спросил Джей, наморщив лоб от беспокойства. 

− Он очень расстроен, − рассказал Барри то, что и без того было всем очевидно. – Но он полностью осознает происходящее. Это даже больше того, на что я надеялся. 

Раздался хор облегченных вздохов, и теперь Дик с любопытством оглядел спидстеров. Он немного знал о Джее, который был самым первым Флэшем. Уолли несколько раз рассказывал о нем, и в его голосе всегда звучало глубокое уважение, словно он говорил о божестве. Об остальных двух спидстерах Дик ничего не знал. Он хотел было спросить, но они вновь принялись переговариваться на суперскорости, и не было ни малейшей возможности разобрать их слова. Айрис понимающе улыбнулась ему и беспомощно покачала головой. 

Должно быть, Барри рассказывал им обо всем, что произошло в палате. 

− Тебе лучше ввести Зеленого Фонаря в курс дела, − посоветовал Джей. – За последние три часа он прислал порядка восьми сообщений в попытках разузнать новости. 

Барри поспешно согласился и повернулся к Айрис и Дику. 

−Я отправлюсь к нему, как только провожу Робина к телепорту, а Айрис – в мои комнаты. 

− Нет, − решительно возразила Айрис. Все удивленно уставились на нее. Дик заметил в ее взгляде опасные искорки, которые сильно сбивали с толку. – Я хочу увидеть своего брата. 

− Айрис… − негромко произнес Барри, однако не попытался ей возразить. Один только взгляд его вспыльчивой жены заставил его замолчать. Уважение Дика к тете Уолли возросло еще на несколько очков. 

− Хорошо, − Флэш вздохнул. – Джей, проводишь ее? Я буду через пару мгновений. 

− Конечно, − Джей подошел к Айрис, которая позволила ему взять себя на руки, и исчез в яркой вспышке. 

Барри повернулся к двум оставшимся спидстерам. 

− Не знаю, как отблагодарить вас за то, что пришли на помощь. Я всегда буду вам должен. 

Макс подбежал к нему и небрежно похлопал Барри по спине. 

− Нет, не будешь. Маленький шустрик и наша семья тоже. Мы не могли поступить иначе. 

Джонни улыбнулся в подтверждении этих слов. Он тоже хлопнул Барри по плечу и приготовился сорваться с места. 

− Ты знаешь, что мы всегда будем рядом, когда понадобимся. А сейчас мне лучше на пару часов вернуться обратно в Филадельфию. Я исчез, оставив Джесси и Либерти Беллу без особых объяснений. Кстати о них. Нам нужно как-нибудь познакомить Уолли и Джесси, когда он вновь встанет на ноги. 

Выражение лица Барри, однако, говорило, что делать подобное все же не рекомендуется. 

− Не думаю, что это хорошая идея – знакомить Уолли с красивой блондинкой-спидстером его возраста. Я могу придумать сто и девять причин, по которым это может закончиться довольно плохо. 

Несмотря на ужасные события прошедшего дня и бесконечные часы в ожидании плохих новостей, Макс откинул голову и рассмеялся над выражением лица Джонни. 

− Верно. Я тебя понял. В таком случае, может как-нибудь позже, − Джонни пожал плечами и бросился прочь из комнаты. – Я отправлю запрос об обратном телепорте через несколько часов. Пока я там, может еще сбегаю проверить Джоан. 

− Давай, − Макс уселся обратно в одно из кресел перед дверью, поставив другое перед собой, чтобы вытянуть и закинуть на него ноги. – Этой ночью я побуду здесь. Если что-нибудь случится, я сразу же сообщу тебе. 

− Я ценю это, − Барри увлек Дика за собой в лабиринт коридоров, направившись к телепорту, расположенному в медицинском блоке. – Ты выглядишь, словно ходячий мертвец, птенчик. Надеюсь, тебе удастся сегодня поспать. 

− Сомневаюсь, − Дик покачал головой, затем неуверенно взглянул на Флэша. – Могу я кое о чем спросить? 

− Давай. 

− Кто все эти спидстеры, которые появились сегодня? Я знаю Джея Гарика. Уолли рассказывал, как близки вы трое, но о нем я только знаю, что он был первым Флэшем. И я никогда не слышал о тех двоих, − тихо произнес он. Дик подумал, что, в принципе, он мог бы взломать компьютер в Бэт-пещере и поискать информацию самостоятельно, но хотелось получить ее из первых уст того, кто был непосредственно связан со спидстерами. 

− Ну, карьера Джея продолжалась в течение Второй Мировой Войны. Он ушел в отставку где-то в 1951 году, что было _задолго_ до моего времени. Я даже не встречал его, пока не прошли эти пятьдесят лет, когда он, вроде как, передал свой плащ мне, − задумчиво произнес Барри, будто обдумывал прошедшие года. 

Дик заметил кое-что странное в этой истории. 

− Постой, 1951? Сколько Джею лет? 

− Девяносто два, − спокойно ответил Барри. – Мы отмечали его день рождение в прошлом августе. 

Дику показалось, что его челюсть отпала на пол. 

− Девяносто два?! Он выглядит не старше семидесяти! 

Барри тихо усмехнулся.

− Ага. Максу примерно столько же. А Джонни всего лишь восемьдесят один год. 

Справившись со своим внезапным шоком, Дик заставил свой мозг снова работать нормально. 

− Так что на счет этих двоих? Уолли никогда прежде не рассказывал мне о них. 

− Наши пути нечасто пересекаются, − признался Барри. – Но они весьма близки с Джеем. А учитывая, что Джей считает Уолли своим внуком, Макс и Джонни тоже вроде как приглядывают за ним. Все-таки весьма сложно не любить Уолли. Так вот, тот, седовласый, это Макс Меркурий. Вообще-то, он родился где-то в начале девятнадцатого века. Это долгая история. Я не до конца понимаю как, но каким-то образом ему удается путешествовать во времени по разным столетиям. Как я слышал, он встретил Джея и Джонни где-то в 1947 году. Макс очень заботится об Уолли. Блондин – это Джонни Квик. Он самый отдаленный от нас, но он продолжает активную геройскую деятельность. К тому же, у него есть семья, которая стоит для него на первом месте, но когда нужна его помощь, он всегда появляется. 

Дик даже не представлял, сколько спидстеров может жить в США. Он понимал, что наверняка где-то в мире есть еще, но то, что все пять на этом материке хорошо знали друг друга и были довольно близки, казалось удивительно. Дик полагал, что им пришлось сплотиться. 

− Ладно, − Барри остановился рядом с телепортом. – Мы на месте. Ты ведь сможешь позаботиться о себе, Дик? Я сообщу Брюсу, что ты дома. И не волнуйся, я прослежу, чтобы тебя держали в курсе событий. Передавай Альфреду от меня привет, хорошо?

Дик пообещал, что передаст, и проследил взглядом за спидстером, который тут же исчез в другом коридоре. Робин сделал два шага к металлическому туннелю телепорта, но резко замер на месте. На него нахлынуло ощущение, что он полное ничтожество, и его колени задрожали. Какого черта он творит? Если бы ситуация была обратной, и Дик лежал в той палате, Уолли бы дрался когтями и зубами за возможность остаться рядом с ним. И он бы произнес гораздо больше утешительных слов по сравнению с полным нулем, который выдал Дик. 

Он развернулся на пятках и побежал обратно той дорогой, которой они шли вместе с Флэшем, быстро ориентируясь в коридорах. Когда он прибыл в зону ожидания, на него довольно инертно уставился Макс Меркурий. 

− Забыл что-нибудь? 

− Да, забыл, − Дик сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы выровнять ритм своего сердца после бега. − Я забыл, что Уолли мой лучший друг, и я должен быть рядом с ним, пока ему не станет лучше. 

Какое-то мгновение Макс смотрел на него слегка удивленно, а затем он откинул голову обратно на стену, ухмыльнулся и закрыл глаза. 

− Как я могу остановить тебя, если я тебя даже не видел? 

Дик неуверенно уставился на него. Честно говоря, он ожидал большего количества возражений, но в тоже время не собирался испытывать свою удачу. Он проскочил в двойные двери в третий раз за сегодня и прокрался к дверному проему палаты Уолли, использовав абсолютно все приемы скрытного проникновения, которым обучил его Бэтмен. Дик заглянул за косяк и увидел, как Доктор Миднайт вытащил иголку шприца из руки Уолли и выкинул его в контейнер для медицинских отходов. 

− Хорошо, мистер Уэст, − тихо произнес главный врач Лиги. – Если вы проснетесь посреди ночи от боли или вам что-нибудь понадобиться, просто нажмите на эту кнопку на стенке кровати и либо я, либо Доктор Лайт будем здесь через пару минут. 

Уолли вяло кивнул, и Дик отскочил обратно за угол, когда Доктор Миднайт покинул комнату, направившись в свой офис, находящийся через палату отсюда. Дик подождал, пока за ним закроется дверь, и тихо проскользнул в комнату Уолли. 

Его лучший друг лежал на спине, закрыв глаза и сложив руки на животе. Свет снова был выключен, но Дик прошел к кровати без всяких проблем. Он встал возле нее и посмотрел на болезненное выражение лица своего лучшего друга, больше не в силах молчать. 

− Привет…

Тот резко распахнул глаза, взгляд которых тут же сосредоточился на его лице. Сначала Уолли казался удивленным, затем смутился. 

− Что ты здесь делаешь? 

Дик проигнорировал укол обиды в своей груди и нацепил на лицо фальшивую уверенную ухмылку. 

− Не будь таким грубияном. Я проскользнул внутрь, чтобы составить тебе компанию. 

Уолли снова отвел взгляд и мрачно уставился на свои ноги. 

− Пожалуйста, уйди. Я не хочу, чтобы ты видел меня в таком состоянии. 

− Ну, значит, тебе не повезло, – резко ответил Дик. Он стянул свои ботинки, снял плащ и стащил маску. Бесцветный клей, который удерживал ее на лице, неприятно дернул за кожу, но Дик привык к этому. – Подвинься. 

− Что? – непонимающе уставился на него Уолли. 

− Подвинься, − повторил Дик и осторожно нырнул под шланг капельницы. Он повернул Уолли на бок и забрался на узкую кровать рядом с ним, предприняв все усилия, чтобы не потревожить его раны. 

− Что ты делаешь?! – запротестовал Уолли, но все же, несмотря на свои слова, машинально освободил для Дика больше места на кровати. 

− Я собираюсь ночевать здесь с тобой, − невозмутимо объяснил Дик, словно все было в порядке вещей. – И я _не собираюсь_ спать на стуле. Моя спина мне этого не простит. 

− Но я хотел бы побыть один, − бессильно возразил спидстер. Должно быть, лекарства уже начали действовать. 

− Ну, а я не уйду. Мы лучшие друзья, и мы будем вместе несмотря ни на что, − Дик просунул одну руку под Уолли и обнял его пугающе тонкую талию, прижавшись ближе и постаравшись проигнорировать то, как странно участился его пульс. _Непонятно…_ Он запихнул эти мысли поглубже и вызывающе уставился на Уолли. – Но ты можешь попытаться поспорить со мной, пока не отключишься. Выбор за тобой. 

Казалось, на мгновение Уолли был выбит из колеи их близостью, но наконец-то сдался. Защитная маска исчезла, тело расслабилось, а выражение лица вновь стало печальным. 

− Если мне и надо было кому-то рассказать, то это должен был быть ты… 

− Но почему ты не рассказал? – прошептал Дик, осторожно уткнувшись лбом в лоб Уолли. Спидстер закрыл глаза и обнял Дика за плечи. 

− Мне было так стыдно. Я не хотел объяснять тебе, почему я не попытался прекратить все это, − несчастно выдохнул Уолли. Его веки начали дрожать сильнее, когда он пытался удерживать глаза открытыми. 

− Не думаю, что мне понадобилось бы объяснение, − медленно произнес Дик, и это почти было правдой. Он _хотел бы_ знать, но ему не нужно было. Оставалась только _одна_ вещь, которую он хотел бы выяснить сегодня, прежде чем его друг уснет. – Но кое-что я все же хочу знать. Оказывается, ты отличный актер, если смог скрывать это в течение одиннадцати лет. 

− Я научился этому от отца, − бессвязно пробормотал Уолли, и Дик задумался, не слишком ли рано тот начал шутить над своей утратой. 

− Все то время, сколько я тебя знаю и сколько мы являемся друзьями… − робко начал Дик. – Ты тоже играл? 

Внезапно взгляд Уолли стал более ясным. Он заглянул прямо в голубые глаза Дика и решительно покачал головой. 

− Я всегда оставался собой рядом с тобой. Особенно рядом с тобой. Единственный раз, когда мне пришлось притворяться, будучи рядом, когда мы были в моем доме, и я был просто вынужден делать это. 

На губах Дика появилась расслабленная улыбка, когда он почувствовал облегчение. 

− Когда я повзрослел, то клялся себе, что не позволю своему отцу и дальше портить себе жизнь. Я старался не смешивать все то, что происходило дома и вне его, − продолжил Уолли сквозь стиснутые зубы. Его глаза упрямо пытались закрыться. – Я просто… я уже привык ничего не смешивать, и к тому времени, как я стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы понять, что мне нужна помощь, я не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал о происходящем. Я застрял в собственной ловушке. 

− Ну, теперь ты из нее выбрался, − Дик сдержал все остальные вопросы, вертящиеся на языке, решив, что на сегодня узнал все, что ему было нужно. Остальное могло подождать до завтра. – И с этого момента, я с тобой до самого конца. Мы рассказываем друг другу абсолютно все, договорились? 

Уолли надолго замолчал, просто смотрел на него несчастным взглядом, потом кивнул. 

− Хорошо, − Дик придвинулся к своему лучшему другу как можно ближе и решительно закрыл глаза, показывая, что разговор окончен. – А теперь лучше спи. 

− Спасибо, Дик, − Уолли устроил голову на его плече и уткнулся ему в изгиб шеи.

− Для тебя все, что угодно.


End file.
